Río: Cambio de corazón
by Trisque
Summary: Contínuación de Río: Te quiero río. Actualizaciones irregulares. Co-producida con KevinBlu. El beso de Perla falla en hacer encontrar a Blu el ritmo de su corazón y ambos se precipitan al océano. Solo de milagro sobreviven, pero las olas los separan y el impacto de la caída hace que pierdan la memoria. Perla (Con el ala rota) es rescatada mientras que nada se sabe de Blu.
1. Prólogo

**Río: Cambio de corazón**

**(Prólogo/Resúmen)**

_Río: Cambio de corazón__  
_  
El beso de Perla falla en hacer encontrar a Blu el ritmo de su corazón y ambos se precipitan al océano. Solo de milagro sobreviven, pero las olas los separan y el impacto de la caída hace que pierdan la memoria. Perla (Con el ala rota) es rescatada y llevada de vuelta a la clínica de Tulio mientras que poco o nada se sabe de Blu, lejos de Río.

Tulio pierde las esperanzas de salvar la especie, mientras que Linda no tiene consuelo y regresa a Moose Lake.

Perla durante su curación recupera lentamente la memoria... Mientras que Blu desarrolla sus instintos naturales en otro lugar volviéndose, salvaje y aprendiendo a volar el solito... pero sin recordar nada de su pasado.

La esperanza de Tulio se enciende otra vez, cuando un viejo colega le informan que encontraron un Guacamayo Spix y el plan para salvar la especie puede volver a iniciarse.

Los papeles se intercambian, Perla tendrá que conquistar a Blu esta vez, mientras que a él no le importa salvar su especie, solo quiere ser libre de nuevo, mejor dicho, por primera vez.

* * *

**Sorpresa! De verdad creíais que os iba a dejar así?...A quien pretendo engañar, si ya todos intuíais que iba a haber una segunda parte xD. **

**Pues nada, queda confirmado la secuela ya esta en producción. A que no adivináis quién es el co-autor... En efecto, lo habéis adivinado xD Se trata de KevinBlu la la mas nueva estrella de los fics de Río en español! **

**Y como no el segundo co-autor seré yo Trisque-o-galego! **

**UN MOMENTO...si...aja...PERFECTO! **

**Me acaban de informar de que el mismísimo KevinBlu está viniendo para aquí. Y aquí está...KEVINBLU! (APLAUSOS APLAUSOS)**

**Trisque: Hola KevinBlu! Podrías contarle que cosas podrémos ver en este fic compartido?**

**Kevin: Bueno Trisque tu ya sabes lo que hay pero puedo adelantarles algo a nuestros futuros lectores y debo hacerles una advertencia... NOS HEMOS VUELTO LOCOS! Esto no va a ser como _Te Quiero Río... _Quiero decir, si, habrá romance, pero también habrá acción, sangre, sexo... UY perdón me he pasado, no quería decir eso... o tal vez si...**

**Trisque: En fin lo que puedo deciros es que la calificación, aunque nadie le haga ni caso, será de M. Y podríamos continuar desvelando trama pero, a parte de que nos quedamos sin tiempo, no sería correcto xD. Nos vemos en _Cambio de corazón._**

**KevinBlu: Co-Producida entre KevinBlu y Trisque-o-galego, no os olvidéis.**


	2. Chapter 1: Un nuevo despertar

_**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo despertar**_

Dolor...Agua...Frío... Caían a toda velocidad al océano.

El impacto fue brutal. Una gran ola los separó. Aunque estaba semiinconsciente, no quería separarse de él.

Los gritos se perdían en la tormenta, se gritaban sus nombres. Pero...Quién era él? Porqué no podía...no...Porqué no quería separarse de él? Pero la pregunta mas importante de todas...Quién era ella?

Una ola gigante hizo que se hundiera en el Océano Pacifico... "Curioso nombre"-pensaba tristemente mientras perdía poco a poco la consciencia mientras agotaba la última gota de sus pulmones y se hundía mas y mas.

La guacamaya se despertó gritando, estaba muy alterada. Cuando consiguió reponerse un poco de lo que ella creía que era una pesadilla, pudo observar bien el lugar en el que estaba. El lugar estaba oscuro, tenía unas cuantas ventanas por las que entraba la clara luz de la luna llena.

Pudo comprobar que no se encontraba sola en aquel lugar. Al lado de la cesta donde ella estaba, había un hombre vestido con una bata blanca durmiendo delante de un ordenador. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y pudo comprobar que tenía un ala vendada. Le había pasado algo aunque no pudiera recordar el que.

La guacamaya se puso a hacerse una auto evaluación mental. No sabía que día era pero, suponiendo que estuviese en una clínica, lo mas probable es que haya estado algunos días desmayada. Conocía todo lo básico en cuanto a que era cada cosa así que podría haber sido peor. Pero lo cierto es que, en lo que a ella misma se refiere, no recordaba prácticamente nada, ni siquiera su nombre.

"No se quien soy...aunque tal vez él lo sepa"-pensó para si misma decida a descubrir quién era y qué le había ocurrido.

"Desde cuando te fías tu de los humanos?"-Retumbó por la habitación una voz que curiosamente era la suya.

"Quién es? Quién anda ahí? Que sabes de mi?"- Preguntó alterada la guacamaya.

"Perla se puede saber que te pasa? Soy yo, tu subconsciente, sabes perfectamente que no necesitas hablar para comunicarte conmigo"- dijo extrañado el subconsciente, pero esta vez si que era dentro de su cabeza.

"Lo siento...Un momento! Como me has llamado? Sabes mi nombre?"-preguntó cada vez mas alegre aunque extrañada la guacamaya.

"Pues claro que se tu nombre Perla, soy tu sub...-el subconsciente había caído en algo importante.- Espera, me estas diciendo que tu no lo sabes? Esto es malo, esto es muy malo...debo hacerte un barrido memorial enseguida!- dijo preocupado y poniéndose rápidamente a la tarea mientra Perla quedaba pensativa.

"Perla...Perla...Perla..."- repetía continuamente la guacamaya mientras trataba con todas sus fuerza de recordar algo, cualquier cosa.

De repente un flash cruzó su cerebro haciendo que muchos de sus recuerdos pasaran a toda velocidad. La gran mayoría de sus recuerdos habían regresado... pero no todos, sabía que aun le quedaban cosas por recordar pues todavía no recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí. Pero si recordó una cosa importante, que la irritante voz era, en efecto, su subconsciente.

"Se puede saber que narices ha sido eso?"- preguntó alterado el subconsciente. Al pasar toda esa cantidad de vivencias la construcción mental de Perla había pasado por una especie de terremoto enorme.

"Ya te recuerdo, es mas recuerdo muchas de las cosas por las que he pasado"- dijo Perla muy alegremente-"Aunque sigue habiendo una laguna en los últimos días antes de quedarme inconsciente"- terminó cambiando su tono por un mas serio.

"Es posible que al decirte tu nombre haya desencadenado una respuesta cognitiva que..."

"Venga ya, callate. Ya me había dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado"- dijo Perla, cortando a su subconsciente.

"Lo que sea... Y dices que lo recuerdas todo hasta unos días antes de quedarte inconsciente... Como sabes que faltan esos días?"- preguntó el subconsciente como si fuera un psiquiatra.

"Porque recuerdo como me atraparon y se que no me rompí nada sin embargo ahora tengo el ala rota. Además creo recordar unos instantes antes de despertarme aquí"-razonó Perla.

"Bueno, esos instantes mejor manténtelos guardados hasta dentro de un rato, lo mejor es que tu mente descanse o podría darte un ataque o algo así y quedarte como un vegetal."- sugirió el subconsciente.

"Hay otra cosa que recuerdo"-dijo la guacamaya poniéndose repentinamente seria.-"El porqué odio tanto a los humanos"- cuando el subconsciente escuchó esto se puso en alerta máxima pues cabía la posibilidad de que su compañera cometiera alguna locura o lo que podía ser peor, que le diera otro flash de recuerdos si lograba revivir loo ocurrido ante la tumba de su madre.-"Tengo que huir de aquí"-Terminó alterada la guacamaya.

"Espera espera espera, no puedes irte, tienes que quedarte con él!"-gritó el subconsciente.

"Dame una buena razón"- dijo alterada la guacamaya.

"Puedo darte dos"-contestó el subconsciente muy seguro de si mismo.-"La primera: Te ha curado y probable mente te haya salvado la vida porque seguramente te ha echo alguna operación"- dijo el subconsciente al ver que, al lado de la cesta, había gran cantidad de material médico y gasas llenas de sangre.-"Y la segunda..."-el subconsciente dudó unos momentos, lo que iba a decir podía costar le a Perla su salud.-" Y la segunda es que él es el único que puede ayudarte a recuperar la memoria pues, al igual que yo, forma parte de los recuerdos que has perdido."-terminó temeroso el subconsciente.

"Y como sabes tú todo eso?"-preguntó Perla extrañada pues, si ella había perdido la memoria, como es que el subconsciente no?.

"Yo estoy tan extrañada como tu. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, no, no se todo lo que ha pasado en esos _días perdidos. _Y tengo una buena excusa, porque hubo momentos privados, nada sexual, pero muy románticos que preferí dejártelos para ti sola. Además tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ver como vives tu vida."-terminó el subconsciente fingiendo estar indignado.

Perla prefirió no ahondar mas en el tema, aunque había que reconocer que se sentía muy intrigada por lo de esos "momentos románticos" de los que hablaba el subconsciente. Lo que le había quedado claro es que aunque no le gustara, ese humano era la única vía para descubrir lo que le había ocurrido.

La guacamaya se levantó y, aunque con dificultad, caminó hacia donde se encontraba durmiendo el humano. Cuando estuvo pegado a su oreja, pegó un gran alarido. Tulio se despertó bruscamente preguntándose que narices había pasado.

Cuando el ornitólogo consiguió despejarse y ordenar sus ideas, buscó la causa de su brusco despertar.

"PERLA DIOS MIO ESTAS DERPIERTA!"- gritó muy alegre el doctor- "De verdad creía que no saldrías de esta, ven dejame que te vea"- cuando el doctor le extendió la mano, Perla se la mordió.-"Se puede saber que te pasa?"-dijo dolorido mientras se agarraba la mano. El doctor cayo en algo importante y cambió su rostro a uno mas serio.-"No me digas que no sabes quien soy?"- La guacamaya asintió. Los temores del doctor se hicieron realidad.

Tulio puso las manos como si estuviera rezando mas para pedir un milagro que para buscar ideas que lo ayudaran.

"Perla, voy a serte sincero. Llevas casi una semana en coma. Necesito saber que es exactamente lo que ha pasado desde que te has despertado y que recuerdas de los días posteriores a tu captura. Ten usa el ordenador."-dijo seriamente el doctor.

Perla decidió que lo mejor era colaborar así que hizo lo que Tulio le pidió. Aunque con faltas de ortografía porque solo sabía el idioma de oídas, consiguió poner todo lo que sabía hasta el momento, omitiendo el detalle del subconsciente. Ya estaba bastante mal el asunto como para decir que oía voces.

"Bueno el asunto no es tan grave como creía, si has recuperado ya algunos recuerdos, significa que podrías recuperar los que quedan. Tengo una idea, después de hacerte algunas pruebas para comprobar que no tengas mas daños internos, te llevaré con tus amigos. Se han pasado todos los días a ver como estabas"

Perla estaba contenta, no sabía porque pero podía confiar en ese humano, además la perspectiva de saber que tenía amigos la hacía muy feliz pues desde pequeñita había estado sola. Aun así sabía que faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien, no era un amigo, era algo mas...

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Brasil..._

"¿Dónde… dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién… quién soy? Esto es extraño… no me gusta nada. Estoy en un nido pero no recuerdo haber construido uno… esto es…_  
_No recuerdo nada… solamente una explosión… dolor y frio… mucho frio. Todo me da vueltas… me duele la cabeza… y que… ¿Qué es esto en mi ala? ¿Una venda? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo mover mi ala? ¿Me la habre roto? ¿Qué son esos ruidos?¿Qué…?"

"¡Hola!" -Una voz lo llamo desde afuera del hueco en donde estaba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos -"¿Estás bien, amigo?"

"¿Eh?" -El guacamayo spix giro la cabeza sobre sus hombros para ver a quien le pertenecía la voz. Un guacamayo escarlata estaba parado en el borde del hueco- "Si, gracias… disculpa, ¿Tu y yo somos amigos?"

"Pues no, es solo costumbre llamar así a las aves"

"Ah, de acuerdo… y… ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Estamos en una clínica, perteneciente a la Fundação para a Proteção da vida animal de Bello Horizonte"

"¿Bello Horizonte?" -El otro guacamayo asintió con la cabeza -"Eso es malo. Yo vivo en Río de Janeiro… ¿Cómo llegue aquí y… por qué estoy aquí? "

"No lo se, mi amigo azul. Lo único que se es que cuando llegaste estabas totalmente empapado y también, que desde que llegaste aquí, ha habido un gran revuelo: llamadas telefónicas, periodistas, ornitólogos de las cercanías han venido para verte"

"Guau! ¿Todo eso en un día?"

"¿¡Un día! Amigo, llevas durmiendo una semana. Te dislocaste el ala, tuviste suerte de no quebrártela"

"Eso explica el vendaje"

Pum pum pum! Se escucho en la lejanía.

"¡Oh! Es hora de almorzar"- Dijo el G. escarlata sonriendo- "¿Quieres que te lleve o te traiga algo?"

"Te agradezco mucho, pero no tengo hambre" -Dijo el G. Spix, amablemente.

"De acuerdo" Dijo, volteándose y preparándose para despegar "¡Nos vemos luego Blu!""¿Blu?""Si, así es como te llamas, ¿No? Una guacamaya blanca nos lo dijo. Parecía muy preocupada por ti. ¿Acaso es tu novia?" -Terminó con tono insinuante._  
_

"No… no lo se… no recuerdo nada"

"Bueno, después deberías visitarla" -Le dijo, guiñándole el ojo y saliendo del nido volando- "Ciao!"

"¿Una guacamaya blanca? ¿Quién será?"- El guacamayo entonces soltó un gran bostezo- "Bueno, lo averiguare luego, ahora necesito dormir un poco más" -Dijo, cerrando sus ojos y quedando profundamente dormido.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Soy el señor FF**  
**Bienvenidos al show de "Cambio de Corazón" aquí entrevistaremos a los autores y a los protagonistas de esta historia**  
**Nuestro primer invitado es nada menos que a uno de los cerebros detrás de este fic, uno de los co-autores de la historia; por favor, denle la bienvenida a ¡KEVINBLU!**

**(APLAUSOS)**

**KB: Hola FF, un gusto estar aquí.**

**FF: El gusto es nuestro Kevin. Ahora cuéntanos lo que todos queremos saber y lo que más nos intriga de este fic: ¿Por qué M? ¿Qué los llevo a tomar esa decisión?**

**KB: Bueno, la elección de hacer la historia M derivo de varias razones. Una fue nuestra necesidad de "evolucionar", de ampliar nuestro rango de géneros y estilos de escritura. Pero también derivo de ciertas escenas que escribí, a pedido de mi colega (Trisque-o-galego).El pregunté que tan explicito podía ser, si me aferraba a T o se iba un poco mas alla. Me contestó que al T le den por culo, que haga la escena con total libertad. El resultado nos dejo tanto a mí como a él bastante sorprendidos, hasta al punto de que yo mismo le dije que borrara eso porque podría arruinar su reputación aquí en Fanfiction. Debo admitir que la escena es bastante… "diferente" al estilo de escritura que uso.**

**FF: Interesante. Ahora dejemos a Kevin de lado porque ha llegado la hora de recibir al dueño de esta cuenta, al otro cerebro que está detras de este fic: TRISQUE-O-GALEGO!**

**(APLAUSOS)**

**ToG: Buenas FF**

**FF: Buenas Trisque. Antes de hacerte la pregunta del millón deseas decir algo en especial.**

**ToG: Si,gracias. Lo cierto es que quería aclarar que al ser yo el que tiene que publicar, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en varios aspectos, sin contar ciertos asuntos que es mejor no comentar. Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que no voy a ser igual de constante con las publicaciones que con "Te quiero Río" sin contar que por culpa de la presión de los plazos la calidad disminuye. **

**FF:Te damos todos las gracias por esta aclaración. Ahora, como completo novato en este tipo de rating, danos tu opinión: Tener rating M ¿Da más libertad o es una carga?**

**ToG: Pues yo creo que te da mas libertad en cuanto a las escenas de acción y demás, tu ya me entiendes xD. Pero a la vez es una molestia, porque te ves obligado a escribir algo de ese tipo y se lo que escribes no llega a ese nivel podría haber mas de una queja.**

**FF: Totalmente de acuerdo. Bueno señores, Trisque-o-Galego y KevinBlu, para toda la comunidad de Fanfiction en español. **

**(APLAUSOS)**

**Gracias por leernos y nos veremos en el próximo cap.  
Trisque-o-Galego y KevinBlu**


	3. Chapter 2: Una conexión con lo perdido

_**Cápitulo 2: Amigos, conexión con lo perdido.**_

Perla había intentado volver a dormirse, pero le era imposible. Saber que dos días de su vida se habían perdido en el mar de sus recuerdos la tenía completamente histérica. Además esos días no eran precisamente unos cualquiera. Esos días podrían haber cambiado su vida. Había estado prácticamente sola desde la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de su padre, pero en esos dos días al parecer, había encontrado fieles y buenos amigos que se preocupaban por ella. Pero no solo eso, según la poca información que le había dado esa irritante voz que decía ser su subconsciente, había conseguido también algo mas... una pareja.

El simple hecho de que pudiera haber alguien que realmente la amara y lo que es mejor que ella lo amara a él, hacía que su corazón se calentase.

Pero de pronto, un terror mas que fundado, la golpeó duramente. Si lo que había visto en la pesadilla que tuvo antes de despertarse era cierto, cabía la posibilidad de que esa ave estuviera... Perla meneó la cabeza, si ella había sobrevivido, la otra ave también tendría que haberlo hecho. Aun así cabía otra terrible posibilidad, que él también hubiera perdido la memoria o lo que para ella podría ser aun peor, que hubiera rehecho su vida dándola a ella por muerta.

"Se puede saber que haces comiéndote la cabeza a estas horas"-dijo el subconsciente sacando a la guacamaya de sus pensamientos. SP tenía el mismo tono de alguien al que han despertado de un placentero sueño.-"Deberías descansar, dentro de apenas unas horas vas a enfrentarte a una prueba muy dura. Te recuerdo que no sabemos lo que pude pasar al ver a tus amigos"

"Lo se. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que he perdido en esos días"- dijo Perla con un tono de gran preocupación.-" Cómo es posible que en apenas unos días haya cambiado mi vida de una forma tan radical y luego lo haya olvidado prácticamente todo?"-se pregunto muy frustrada consigo misma.

"Oye, si supiera como funciona tu cerebro, ya me hubiera ido hace tiempo jaja."-bromeó el subconsciente para intentar animar a su amiga. SP se dio una patada mental en el trasero al parar se a pensar en lo estúpido de su broma." Lo que quiero decir es que las mentes tienen una forma curiosa de actuar, lo se por experiencia, pero no debes preocuparte, tarde o temprano el ro siempre regresa a su cauce."

"Tal vez tengas razón, no puedo preocuparme con algo que aun no se siquiera si es real o no."-dijo Perla mucho mas animada."Oye, tu recuerdas todo los pasado en esos dos días que yo he perdido no?"

"Si, recuerdo todo lo que he visto junto contigo, salvo, como ya te dije, determinadas parte que no eran de mi incumbencia"- contestó el subconsciente en tomo insinuante haciendo que Perla se ruborizase un poco.

" B-bueno pues quería preguntarte... como es él?- Preguntó la guacamaya muy tímidamente.

"Así que tienes curiosidad eh picarona?"dijo el subconsciente con toda la intención de fastidiar a Perla."Solo puedo decirte que hacíais una curiosa pareja, pero eso si´aunque no os llegasteis a decir nada al respecto, había que estar ciegos como para no ver que os amabais el uno al otro"

"Me gustaría poder recordarlo"-dijo Perla con una voz melancólica a la par que soñadora.

"Tranquila, lo recordarás, pero ahora es mejor que descanses, te ha pasado demasiado en muy poco tiempo"-aconsejo el subconsciente en tono tranquilizador.

"Quizás tengas razón...no puedo esperar a mañana"-terminó con voz risueña mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Perla se despertó con el suave movimiento de las manos de Tulio. En un principio se asusto pero enseguida recordó que en teoría era un amigo.

"A llegado la hora, tus amigos han llegado. Ya les he informado de tu situación así que no creo que te presionen"-informó Tulio mientras Perla se desperezaba y arreglaba un poco.-"Estás preparada?"- preguntó el ornitólogo con cierto temor a que la guacamaya se hubiera echado atrás.

Tulio respiró aliviado al ver como Perla afirmaba con la cabeza. El doctor le ofreció el brazo sabiendo que Perla no podía volar. La guacamaya en un principio rehusó la ayuda debido a su antigua aversión a los humanos, aunque acabó por aceptar la ayuda de Tulio.

Humano y ave caminaban por los pasillos de la clínica cada uno con sus propias preocupaciones. Perla estaba preocupada por su propia reacción al ver a los que en teoría serías sus amigos, realmente deseaba que al verlos, su memoria se recuperase. Pero también temía a la vida que había olvidado. Si bien parecía que le habían pasado cosas buenas, también podían haberle pasado cosas muy malas. La guacamaya sabía que tubo que haber sufrido algo muy fuerte como tara que su memoria se cerrase de semejante manera y las pesadillas eran una prueba de ello.

Por su parte, Tulio tenía sus propias preocupaciones. EL ornitólogo no sabía como reaccionaría la magullada mente de Perla al ver a sus amigos. Cabía la mas que probable posibilidad de que sufriera algún tipo de colapso mental que la volviera a sumir en el coma o algo peor.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta que conectaba la cínica con la reserva. Tulio se paró en seco. Perla miró extrañada al ornitólogo con una cara interrogante. Por qué se había parado a tan solo unos metros de donde estaba la única conexión con sus días perdidos?

Tulio vio la cara de Perla y le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora.

"Ésto es algo que debes hacer sola y en privado. Tranquila, yo estaré aquí por si te pasa cualquier cosa"-dijo el doctor. Perla afirmó con la cabeza demostrando su aprobación.

El ornitólogo bajó a la guacamaya de su hombro y se preparó para abrirle la puerta. Perla estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Cuando el ornitólogo abrió la puerta, la luz cegó a Perla durante un largo rato, después de todo se había pasado casi una semana sin ver la luz del sol. Aun no se había recuperado del fogonazo cuando un par de sombras la arrollaron tirándola al suelo y abrazándola.

"PERLA! QUE ALEGRÍA DE QUE ESTÉS BIEN!"-gritó una de las sombras.

"ESTABAMOS TAN PREOCUPADOS. CREÍAMOS QUE HABÍAS MUERTO!"-dijo la otra, que era mas pequeña.

"Chicos! Dijimos que no íbamos a presionarla, además sois unos exagerados! Dejadla respirar!"- se escucho otra vez por detrás.

"Oh!, claro, perdona Perla. Vamos Pedro sal de encima!"- dijo la sombra que termino por definirse como un canario de color amarillo vivo con una chapa en la cabeza.

"Vamos hermano sabes que soy un sentimental como puedes decirme eso!"- recriminó la otra, la cuál se había definido como un cardenal obeso.

Cuando Perla pudo ponerse de pie y asimilar las "muestras de cariño" de los que de momento para ella eran unos auténticos desconocidos, pudo ver que esos dos no eran los únicos que estaban allí. Pudo ver que un poco mas alejado se encontraba un tucán que parecía ter cara de preocupación.

"Perla, sabemos lo que te ha ocurrido, nos lo ha dicho el humano de gafas. Nosotros somos tus amigos. Todos te conocimos poco antes de que perdieras la memoria."-dijo pausadamente el tucán- "Yo me llamo Rafael y estos son.."

"Yo soy Pedro y el es mi compadre Nico."-digo el cardenal con su típica actitud chulesca.-"Y somos ni mas ni menos que los reyes de la samba de Rio de Janeiro!"-terminó lleno de orgullo.

"Regentamos un club de samba cerca de la playa, o lo hacíamos hasta que unos monos lo destrozaron. Menos mal que estabais tu y B.."-se escucho un "ejem"con tono algo molesto por parte de Rafael interrumpiendo al canario. Nico reaccionó de inmediato."...vamos que nos conociste allí jeje."- terminó riendo nerviosamente.

"En fin... mi esposa Eva también hubiera venido, pero ha tenido que quedarse a cuidar de nuestros hijos"-dijo Rafael, que al parecer parecía algo molesto.

"Cuidar de los monstruos querrás decir"-le dijo Pedro a Nico provocando las risas de éste y el enfado de Rafael.

Para Perla esta sobrecarga de información había surtido efecto tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirando al infinito mientras murmuraba. Las risas y las voces que la rodeaban desaparecieron, cambiándose por preocupación.

"Perla, te encuentras bien?"-preguntó Rafael cuya preocupación aumentaba a medida que la expresión de Perla se volvía mas y mas estática.

"Oh oh aquí viene otra vez"- dijo SP agarrándose a lo que pudo dentro de lo etéreo de la mente de la guacamaya.

"Samba...monstruos...monos...Rafael...Nico...Pedro...Eva..."-murmuraba Perla mientras bajaba la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos.

De repente un gran flash iluminó su mente de nuevo, haciendo que la gran mayoría de los recuerdos perdidos volvieron a su cabeza. El club de samba...la pelea con los monos...la "pelea" con los hijos de Rafael...Nigel...los traficantes...Todos los recuerdos, buenos y malos de aquellos dos días regresaron de golpe, haciendo que casi se desmayara.

Pero había un problema, en todos aquellos recuerdos faltaba algo el hilo conductor que había desencadenado todos aquellos acontecimientos, faltaba alguien.

Una llama en el corazón de la guacamaya volvió a arder con fuerza haciendo que de nuevo los flashes se sucedieran. Todos estaban centrados en alguien...BLU. Perla consiguió recordar todo lo ocurrido con Blu y como fueron evolucionando sus sentimientos para con él.

Por desgracia los recuerdos buenos no fueron los únicos en aparecer, la guacamaya también recordó todos los sucesos que la llevaron a perder la memoria. Pero aún así, ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por eso, por el momento estaba muy feliz de haber recuperado todos sus recuerdos y sobretodo a sus amigos.

Mientras las otras tres aves miraban la escena de una Perla algo sudorosa y exhausta tras semejante esfuerzo mental. Todos estaban preocupados pero, sin previo aviso, la guacamaya los abrazó a los tres fuertemente mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro.

"Y esto a que viene?"-preguntó algo desconcertado el tucán aunque estaba realmente feliz.

"Os he recordado, ya lo he recordado todo!"- dijo feliz la guacamaya mientras rompía el abrazo con sus amigos. Aunque estaba muy feliz, la expresión de su cara cambió repentinamente a una mucho mas seria.-" Sabéis algo de Blu?"-las otras tres aves se miraron con cara seria y triste. Perla repitió de nuevo su pregunta.-"Sabéis algo de Blu?"

* * *

El señor FF está sentado en su escritorio del estudio del programa, con el codo en la mesa y su cabeza arrecostada en su puño cerrado. Mira su reloj de pulsera y suelta un suspiro molesto. Rápidamente, saca su móvil del bolsillo y marca el teléfono de su secretaria

FF : Hola Rosa. Dime, ¿estos tíos piensan venir? ¡Hace un mes que los estamos esperando! No puede creer que… espera ( FF corta la llamada y presta atención a unos sonidos extrañas provenientes del exterior del estudio. Repentinamente, una bocina de barco retumba en el lugar) ¿pero que…?

Trisque-o-Galego atraviesa la ventana del estudio, y dando dos giros mortales, aterriza perfectamente sobre su asiento.

Trisque: Lamento la demora

FF: ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? ¿Y porque usas ese disfraz? (Trisque-o-galego esta vistiendo unas chanclas, un pantalón azul corto, una faja amarilla, una camisa roja abierta mostrando una cicatriz en forma de X y un sombreo de paja. La viva imagen de Monkey D. Luffy)

Trisque: Oh, ¿Esto? Pues lo que pasa es que últimamente me he distraído mirando One Piece.

FF: Pero que hayas estado en One Piece no es escusa para no escribir sobre Río

Trisque: ¡Es que no podía! Me faltaban personajes

FF: ¿Cómo que te faltaban personajes?

(En ese momento, Blu ingresa al estudio volando a través del agujero en la ventana hecho por Galego, y se posa en el hombro de este)

Trisque: Blu vino conmigo

FF: ?

Blu: Oye, todo pirata necesita su loro ¿No?

FF: …..

Blu: Bueno, ya que FF se quedo sin palabras… ¿No tenias que decir algo, Trisque? (Galego asintió con la cabeza)

Trisque: Me gustaría disculparme con todos mis queridos lectores, ya que debido a mis estudios y exámenes, no he tenido tiempo para dedicarme a escribir este fic que se que vosotros estabais muy emocionados con él. Lo de One Piece también influyo en mi retraso, pero no tanto y…

FF: Espera, antes que sigas ¿Sabes algo de KevinBlu?

Trisque: La ultima vez que escuche de él, estaba tomando clases de Tap

FF: ¿Clases de Tap? ¿Para qué rayos quiere aprender claqué? (Blu y Galego se miran el uno al otro y arquean los hombros como diciendo "¿Y yo que se?")

(En ese mismo instante, el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero aterrizando desvía la atención de todos. Una de las puertas del estudio se abre y ingresa) un hombre llevando un traje térmico con dos abrigos mas encima, botas militares, pasamontañas y anteojos de sky)

Hombre raro: Hola, ya vine

Trisque: ¿Kevin? (El hombre se quita los anteojos y el pasamontañas, revelando que en efecto es KevinBlu) ¿Qué haces disfrazado asi hombre? Parece que vienes de la Antartida

Kevin: Desde allí es de donde vengo, amigo

FF, Trisque, Blu: WTF?

Kevin: Asi es… Quiero pedirles disculpas a todos. Los últimos dos meses los he dedicado casi totalmente a mi carrera como escritor de Happy Feet en ingles. Debido a esto, yo también he descuidado, o mejor dicho OLVIDADO a Rio en español. Eh tenido también varios exámenes, si; pero no tantos como para echarles la culpa de mi retraso

Trisque: ¿Happy Feet? ¿Esa de pingüinos?

Kevin: Exacto

Trisque: ¿Y que tal te fue?

Kevin: ¡Muy bien! De hecho, ya tengo 4 historias allí, incluyendo la primera historia de Happy Feet con ranking M o lemon como le dicen allí. Muchos fans me piden que escriba otra historia, pero no sé todavía si lo hare. Por ahora, lo único que quiero es ayudarte con esto.

Trisque: Pues, me alegro por ti

Kevin: Gracias amigo. Oye, ¿Y tú que tal con los exámenes?

Trisque: Bueno, no me puedo quejar, he terminado el bachillerato, he echo los examenes de aceso a la universidad y ahora toca esperar lo resultados.

Kevin: Pues mucha suerte

FF: Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente (El señor FF chasquea los dedos y tanto el uniforme antártico de Kevin como el traje de pirata de Galego se esfuman en el aire y son reemplazados por traje y corbata)

Blu: Bueno, yo debo volver a mi universo (Blu despega y sale volando por la ventana) Ciao!

FF: De acuerdo, nuestro tiempo aquí se termino. Nos encontraremos en el próximo capitulo (Kevin y Trisque se levantan de sus asientos y se disponen a irse) ¿A dónde creéis que vais vosotros dos? (FF chasquea los dedos de nuevo y dos jaulas caen del techo, atrapando a los autores)

Trisque y Kevin: ¿Pero que dem…?

FF: Asi me asegurare de que no se retrasen en actualizar.

Trisque: ¿Pero con que coño quieres que escribamos desde aqui? (FF le arroja a Trisque un lápiz y un cuaderno y a Kevin una netbook)

FF: trabajen rápido (FF abandona el lugar, dejando a Kevin y a Trisque solos)

Trisque: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Kevin: Ni idea (Trisque suelta un largo suspiro)

Trisque: Abre el Face. Quiero avisarle a mi mama que no llegare para la cena (Kevin abre la net, teclea algo, hace un par de clics y vuelve cerrarla, pero violentamente)

Kevin: Te cuento algo

Trisque: ¿Que?

Kevin: El hijo de puta no nos dio la contraseña del Wi-Fi (Trisque le da una patada a los barrotes de su jaula y se pone a insultar en voz baja. Kevin se sienta en el suelo, abre la net nuevamente y se dispone a jugar una partida de solitario para pasar el tiempo… también insultando en voz baja)

**Querido Nicolás:**

Tanto yo como KevinBlu agradecemos que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer nuestro fic y de dejarnos tu opinión. Pero te queremos informar que (en caso de que no hayas leído las notas al final del capitulo) NO pretendemos respetar ningún tipo de plazo ni presiones por parte de terceros para escribir nuestros caps.

Otra cosa es que te solicitamos que dejes de compararnos con Zir Agron, por dos simples razones:

1) Nuestros estilos y géneros de escrituras son muy diferentes.

2) Tanto él, como yo y KevinBlu, somos AUTORES. Podemos escribir lo que queramos en nuestros fics y ese es el espíritu de Fanfiction. Si Zir Agron le agrada el genero trágico, pues bien por él, ademas le tenemos muchisimo respeto como veterano que es. Tiene toda la libertad de escribir con ese genero, no es un amargado como tu le dices. Y a nosotros nos encantan sus obras. Si a ti no te gusta las tragedias, ¿Porque las lees?

Para terminar, Acabamos de publicar el capitulo 2 de la historia y ya nos estas reclamando por el final danos tiempo, q esto cuesta. Si no hay inspiracioón no se puede hacer nada.

Y para la próxima, lee bien antes de comentar. Lo que dijiste antes ya no lo puedes arreglar con una disculpa. No puedes insultar a un autor porque no te guste como van las cosas. Sentimos ser tan duros pero es nuestra opinión.  
Eso es todo

Trisque-o-galego y KevinBlu 

**PD: Si quieres seguir discutiendo o hablar con nosotros sera mejor q te hagas una cuenta será mas fácil para todos.**


	4. Chapter 3: Instintos

CAPÍTULO 3: iNSTINTOS

**En el caítulo anterior:**_"Os he recordado, ya lo he recordado todo!"- dijo feliz la guacamaya mientras rompía el abrazo con sus amigos. Aunque estaba muy feliz, la expresión de su cara cambió repentinamente a una mucho mas seria.-" Sabéis algo de Blu?"-las otras tres aves se miraron con cara seria y triste. Perla repitió de nuevo su pregunta.-"Sabéis algo de Blu?"_

Las tres aves se miraron con una cara triste que no auguraba nada bueno. Rafael tomó aire estaba claro que él debía ser el que diera la mala noticia.

"Perla..."-el tono de Rafael ya le confirmó a la guacamaya que las noticias no iban a ser buenas.-"Tengo que contarte algo..."

_ Flashback-Una semana antes..._

Todas las aves esperaban preparadas para salir volando en cuanto Blu abriera la puerta. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, reveló un cielo muy tormentoso. Llovía muchísimo y había un gran oleaje. Mas que Rio, parecía A _Costa da Morte_ en plena tormenta. Pero eso no detuvo a las aves que salieron disparadas gritando libertad.

"LIBREEEEES!"- el grito de pedro demostraba la alegría de todas las aves al ser absueltas de su destino.

Las aves salieron en desbandada al cielo tormentoso. Cuando todas se habían disipado Rafael se dio cuenta de que no estaban todos. El tucán consiguió localizar al duo dinámico el cual se había refugiado en uno del los grandes árboles que bordean la costa de la zona. El viento y la lluvia eran tan fuertes que apenas podía mantener el rumbo. Rafael aterrizo con dificultad en la misma rama que Nico y Pedro.

"CHICOS HABEÍS VISTO A BLU O A PERLA!"-tuvo que gritar el tucán debido a que el viento y la lluvia eran tan fuertes que apenas dejaban escuchar las voces.

Nico y Pedro se miraron con preocupación negado como la cabeza. Este simple gesto hizo que a Rafael le aumentara mucho la preocupación.

"ESTAS DICIENDO QUE AUN NO HAN SALIDO?"-gritó Nico al ver la cara de Rafael.

"DEBEMOS IR A BUSCARLOS!"-grito Rafael evidentemente preocupado.

"ESTÁS LOCO?-gritó Pedro ante la perspectiva de tener que volar en semejante situación.-COMO PIENSAS ENCONTRARLOS SI APENAS PUEDES MANTENERTE EN EL AIRE!-razonó el cardenal obeso.-ADEMÁS SEGURO QUE ESTÁN...

En ese momento una gran bola de fuego iluminó el cielo seguido de un rugido mayor que el de un trueno que interrumpieron al cardenal. El avión , del que hacía apenas unos minutos habían saltado, se había estrellado al otro lado de la bahía generando una gran explosión.

Las tres aves se miraron, ya no tenían excusa, debían ir a buscar a sus amigos, rezando para que estuvieran bien.

"VOSOTROS DOS BUSCAD EN ESTA ORILLA, YO BUSCARÉ EN LA OTRA"-ORDENÓ RAFAEL.-"Esperemos que hayan podido saltar"-pensó para si.

Tras varios minutos de búsqueda las tres aves se volvieron a reunir en el mismo árbol de antes.

"RAFA, ASÍ ES IMPOSIBLE BUSCAR, APENAS PUEDO VER A DOS METROS DELANTE DE MI!"-gritó Nico.

Rafael, sintiéndolo mucho al igual que sus compañeros sabían que el canario tenía razón. Concordó con los otros dos en reunirse en el mismo lugar en cuanto la tormenta escampase.

_Fin del flashback-_

_..._a ti te encontramos casi inmediatamente después de que hubiera amainado la tormenta. Tenias el ala rota y, según nos dijo el humano de las gafas, una hemorragia interna...No sabíamos siquiera si ibas a sobrevivir.-relató Rafael con disgusto por el simple hecho de recordar como estaba Perla.- En cuanto a Blu... lo hemos estado buscando desde entonces...-terminó Rafael abatido al igual que sus compañeros. A Perla simplemente se le cayo el alma a los pies...¿Qué le habría pasado a Blu?

_Mientras tanto __Fundação para a Proteção da vida animal de Bello Horizonte..._

En el interior de un árbol cercano a la clínica, Blu comenzaba a desperezarse. El guacamayo había dormido casi otras dos horas mas después de haber salido del coma y de su conversación con el otro guacamayo. Entonces no había podido aclarar muy bien sus ideas pero ahora que estaba mejor si podría.

"Vale, es hora de hacerse un auto chequeo mental"-se dijo a si mismo el guacamayo-"Si no estoy equivocado el otro guacamayo me llamó Blu...Blu...si, creo que eso es cierto... que pas puedo..."

"Se puede saber que ha pasado?"-Se escucho una voz que recorrió todo el nido.

"Quien anda ahí?"-preguntó el guacamayo mientras giraba sobre si mismo para ver la entrada.-"Me lo habré imaginado?"-se preguntó al no ver a nadie.

"Quién va a ser?, soy yo, tu subconsciente y sabes perfectamente que no necesitas hablar para comunicarte conmigo... Lo último que recuerdo es que te tiraste del avión y el beso y... un momento...NO ME RECUERDAS!- preguntó la voz claramente alterada.

"Estupendo, no solo he perdido la memoria si no que también oigo voces, genial!"- dijo el guacamayo con tono de fastidio.

"Deja de hacerte el gracioso, esto es serio... A ver que es lo último que recuerdas?"-preguntó muy nervioso el subconsciente mientras daba vueltas por el cerebro del guacamayo.

"Dejame pensar..."-Blu decidió hacer caso a esa voz pues parecía saber cosas de su pasado.-"Lo único que recuerdo con claridad es estar a la entrada de mi nido escuchando cantar a unas aves. Luego hay flashes pero son muy borrosos y...también... hay un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia alguien pero no recuerdo hacia quién."-dijo después de hacer un gran esfuerzo mental. El subconsciente se paró en seco, eso era malo muy malo.-"Ocurre algo?"

"Blu, ese único recuerdo que tienes claro... es de hace 15 años"- dijo el subconsciente tratando de mantener la calma.

"15 AÑOS! ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE HE PERDIDO 15 AÑOS DE MI VIDA?"-gritó Blu muy alterado.-"Tu los recuerdas?"-preguntó el guacamayo intentando mantener la calma.

"Si yo los recuerdo..."-Blu estuvo a punto de decir algo pero el subconsciente lo paró.-pero no puedo contarte nada por dos sencillas razones. 1º Si te lo cuento de golpe podría provocarte un colapso mental y quedarte como un maldito vegetal el resto de tu vida o peor, podrías morir. Y 2º Puede que si te lo cuento yo no surta ningún tipo de efecto y quedarte sin esos 15 años o lo que es peor, sin esos dos últimos días antes de quedarte sin memoria.

"Que me pasó en esos dos últimos días?"-preguntó curioso el guacamayo, aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de ser contestado.

"Solo puedo decirte que cambiaron radicalmente tu vida...para mejor"-contestó enigmático el, subconsciente-"Oye, te parecerá raro pero noto como una presencia mas en tu cerebro que no me acaba de gustar".

"Oye, no quiero ser desconsiderado, pero si no vas a ayudarme a recuperar la memoria, me importa una mierda lo que me digas."-dijo con algo de enfado el guacamayo. El subconsciente estaba perplejo ni en sus momentos de mayor enfado le había contestado así.-"Llevo demasiado tiempo quieto...voy a volar un rato"

" Espera! Blu, ya se que te dije que no te diría nada de tu pasado pero... TU NO SABES VOLAR!"-dijo preocupado el subconsciente temiendo que su compañero fuera a hacer alguna tontería.

"Que no se volar? JA!"-rió cínicamente el guacamayo- "Tú mira y aprende!"- dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Tras estas palabras, el guacamayo se arranco las vendas que le cubrían el ala y la cabeza. Con determinación, se dirigió al borde del nido. Al igual que 15 años antes, cerrando los ojos, se dejo caer, el guacamayo adquirió gran velocidad en apenas un segundo. Cuando estaba a apenas un metro de una caída fatal, abrió los ojos y extendió las alas haciendo que su cuerpo se elevase en dirección el inmenso cielo azul gritando como si estuviera en la mejor de las atracciones.

El subconsciente que hasta ese momento tendría los ojos cerrados, si los tuviera, los abriría poco para ver que, efectivamente, el guacamayo estaba volando.

"E-estamos volando? Estamos volando! Es increíble!"- gritó emocionado el subconsciente.- "Claro! Esa presencia que sentía antes debían ser tus instintos animales que tras 15 años durmiendo se han despertado de golpe!"- concluyó- "quizás es lo que te hace comportarte de esa..."

"Oye no se de que narices estás hablando y sinceramente me da igual"-interrumpió impertinentemente el guacamayo a subconsciente. Definitivamente, al subconsciente no le estaba gustando nada lo que los instintos naturales le habían hecho a Blu.

El guacamayo dio un par de piruetas más, disfrutando de, aunque él no lo recordara, su primer y único vuelo hasta la fecha. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, se posó suavemente en la rama del árbol en el que había dormido.

"Puff...Tantas piruetas me han dado hambre"-dijo el guacamayo mientras intentaba volver a su ritmo cardíaco normal. La mirada de Blu se posó sobre un pequeño pájaro que, con mucho esfuerzo acababa de conseguir un apetitoso mango.

"En que estás pensando?"-preguntó el subconsciente, temiéndose lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

"En que ya tengo desayuno"- dijo el guacamayo con una maléfica sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso si que no, como subconsciente tuyo que soy te lo prohíbo terminantemente. Tu no.."-intentó detener el subconsciente.

Pero Blu hizo oídos sordos a las prohibiciones de su propio subconsciente. El guacamayo despegó e inmediatamente se dirigió en picado directo hacia donde estaba situado el pequeño pájaro.

El pajarito estaba a punto de de darle un gran mordisco al mango cuando el ruido que genera el aire a gran velocidad. Extrañado se dio la vuelta y vio horrorizado como un ave azul se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia él con una cara sombría. El avecita se alejó del mango hacia una raiz cercana temiendo por su vida. Cuando cesó el ruido el pajarito se hizo un chequeo corporal y suspiró aliviado al ver que estaba bien. Pero entonces recordó su almuerzo y comprobó muy enfadado como no estaba.

"Esto es la selva, aquí impera la ley del mas fuerte jajaja!"-reía el guacamayo mientras se alejaba con el mango entre sus garras ante las quejas del pequeño ave.

Tras alejarse un poco de la zona, Blu aterrizó en uno de los árboles a disfrutar de su recién obtenido desayuno. Su subconsciente lo miraría disgustado y con los brazos cruzados...si los tuviera claro.

"Estarás satisfecho!"-replicó cabreado.

"Pues sí, mucho"- contestó el guacamayo alegre mientras le daba un mordisco al jugoso mango.

"Pero tu no eras así! El Blu que yo conocía jamas hubiera echo eso! Además..."

"Tienes razón, no se si yo ERA así o no. Pero he perdido la memoria y con ella toda mi vida! Y tu no quieres decirme nada, a lo único a lo que te dedicas es a decirme lo que no puedo o no debo hacer!"-replicó enfadado Blu interrumpiendo a su subconsciente, aunque en el fondo,muy en en el fondo, sabía que aquello no estaba bien.

"Pero se supone que ese es mi trabajo, SOY TU MALDITO SUBCONSCIENTE!"- contestó aun mas enfadado el subconsciente.

"Ya, pero se supone también que un subconsciente debe ayudar a la mente a la pertenece. Y de momento tu no lo estás haciendo muy bien."- contestó el guacamayo.-"De momento, a parte de ti, la única posible conexión con mi pasado es la guacamaya blanca que me salvó...!"

Esa contestación hizo que las alarmas del subconsciente saltaran de inmediato. Mientras tanto, Blu había visto en la lejanía al ave con la que había hablado al despertarse por primera vez.

"Y puede que el sepa donde está"-concluyó el guacamayo. Pero antes de que Blu se pusiera a volar el subconsciente le interrumpió. Una pequeña parte del guacamayo le decía que al menos debía oir lo que decía.

"Blu esa guacamaya de la que hablas, si es quién yo creo no..."-intentó explicar el subconsciente, pero el guacamayo lo interrumpió de nuevo.

"Ahora también piensas criticar a la única ave que ha hecho algo por mi? Antes no querías ayudarme a recordar y ahora pretendes que me aleje de mi única conexión con mi pasado? Sabes que te digo... vete a la mierda!"- Una vez dichas estas palabras, el enfadado guacamayo despegó hacia donde se encontraba el ave. El subconsciente trató de detenerlo pero una barrera mental de instintos se lo impidió. Blu había bloqueado a su conciencia.

El guacamayo escarlata se sorprendió al ver aterrizar al guacamayo spix a su lado.

"Vaya! Buenos días amigo! Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor.-se alegró el guacamayo al ver que Blu no solo se había arrancado los vendajes, si no que también había volado hacia donde él estaba.

"Si, gracias"-Blu dejó de lado el enfado que le había provocado por su conflicto mental. Después de todo el otro ave no tenía la culpa de sus problemas.

"Has recordado ya algo?"-preguntó con curiosidad el guacamayo escarlata.

"Apenas nada, solo borrones"-contestó Blu con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro- "Por eso mismo te estaba buscando"- el guacamayo lo miró con cara interrogante- "La guacamaya blanca que dices que me salvó...Te dijo donde vivía?"

"Pues sí y de hecho me pareció un tanto extraño...me dijo que vivía en los alrededores del centro de conservación de Rio de Janeiro, cerca de una laguna con forma de media luna. Me pareció extraño que te trajese aquí sabiendo que ambos erais de Rio"-terminó pensativo el guacamayo.

"Bueno pues gracias, voy a ir hacia alli"-se despidió Blu alzando el vuelo.

El guacamayo escarlata simplemente le deseó suerte. Lo que no sabían ambas aves es que estaban siendo observadas por uno de los ornitólogos de la reserva. En cuanto Blu despegó el ornitólogo hizo una llamada.

Tras dos horas de vuelo, Blu llegó a las afueras de Rio de Janeiro y comenzó a buscar la laguna de la que le había hablado el otro ave dirigiéndose a la selva. En poco mas de una hora consiguió encontrar la laguna y aterrizó cerca de ella.

Con sumo cuidado, el guacamayo se empezó a acercar al agua hasta que una figura femenina apareció de la nada haciendo que el guacamayo se quedara entre los matorrales a observar. Lo que vió le dejó impresionado, jamás, que él recordara había visto algo tan hermoso.

"Mierda, me lo imaginaba. Blu, por todo lo que mas quieras no te acerques a ella, no es..."-intentó convencer el subconsciente, el cuál había conseguido eludir la barrera de instinto. Sin embargo, Blu hizo caso omiso y salió de los matorrales acercándose por la espalda a la guacamaya albina.

"Hola, tu debes ser quién me ha salvado la vida"-dijo Blu alegremente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Lúa reconoció de inmediato esa voz. Se había enterado de que había perdido la memoria así que decidió poner en marcha su plan.

"BLU AMOR MÍO! CUANTO ME AEGRO DE QUE ESTÉS BIEN"-gritó abrazando fuertemente al guacamayo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

" Yo también me alegro de verte...espera, tu y yo...somos pareja?"-el guacamayo simplemente no podía creerse que tal belleza pudiera estar con él.

"Espera, no lo recuerdas?"-fingió sorprenderse la guacamaya. El guacamayo simplemente negó con la cabeza con tristeza en su rostro.

La guacamaya lo miró compresiva y empezó a contarle la misma historia que la que le ocurrió a Blu con Perla pero cambiando los papeles con ella y a los amigos por enemigos...después de todo cuanto mayor es la mentira mas fácil es que alguien se la crea.

"...tras la caída quedaste herido y decidí llevarte a la clínica de Bello Horizonte pues tienen mejores cuidados que aquí."- terminó de "relatar" la guacamaya.

En la cabeza de Blu había una especie de conflicto pues el guacamayo recordaba un profundo sentimiento de amor hacia alguien pero no lograba conectar a Lía con ese sentimiento. Al final, aunque a la fuerza Lúa se metió en ese hueco que quedaba en el corazón de Blu aunque éste no parecía muy cómodo con este "cambio".

La actitud de Blu para con la guacamaya cambió drásticamente mientas la guacamaya solo se preocupaba por que Blu se hubiera tragado la historia.

"Pues..."-Blu acerco por la cintura a Lúa de forma muy seductora- "Creo que deberíamos celebrar que volvemos a estar juntos"- Al terminar la frase, Blu le dio un apasionado beso a la guacamaya la cuál lo recibió con sorpresa y lo devolvió con mucho gusto. Tras varios segundos se separaron.

"Mmmmm eso deberá esperar hasta mañana por la noche"-dijo la guacamaya mientras se relamía con una sonrisa picarona.

"Por qué?"-preguntó decepcionado el guacamayo pero sin romper el abrazo.

"Porque mañana empieza nuestra...temporada de amar...si sabes a lo que me refiero"-contestó con una mirada seductora.- "Pero hasta entonces aquí tienes un anticipo"- Terminada la frase le dio un beso cargado aun con mas pasión y lujuria que el anterior.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Blu reclamaba mas pero Lúa lo detuvo con el ala mientras se relamía los restos de saliva que podían quedar.

"Tengo que ir a prepararlo todo...nos vemos mañana"-terminó la guacamaya mientras rompía el abrazo y echaba a volar.

"No puedo esperar"-contestó Blu por lo bajo. Pero lo cierto es que en el corazón de Blu seguía habiendo un rechazo firme hacia el "cambio" que el cerebro del guacamayo había hecho. El guacamayo comenzaba a notarlo.

En medio de este conflicto todo se volvió negro, lo habían capturado.

_Mientras tanto, con Tulio... _

El ornitólogo había recibido una llamada de uno de sus colaboradores.

"Al habla Tulio...oh Hola doutor Pastinha...Que? Repítalo!...Estupendo! Gracias, Jôao, Muchas gracias!"-el ornitólogo corrió hacia donde se encontraban Perla y sus amigos.

El ornitólogo llegó justo cuando Rafael había terminado de contar su historia encontrandose con ambiente depresivo y con una Perla a la cual se le había caído el alma a los pies y se encontraba ausente.

"Perla"-llamó el ornitólogo.- "Tengo una buena noticia que darte. Te voy a retirar el vendaje aunque será mejor que no vueles en un par de días"-la noticia no surtió ningún efecto en Perla, estaba tan destrozada que no podía ni llorar. El ornitólogo no pudo mas que soltar la mala noticia de golpe.- "Perla...un ex-colega mio me ha llamado...dice que encontraron otro...otro Guacamayo Spix...un macho"-De repente la guacamaya giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia Tulio- "Pero no te hagas ilusiones. Me ha dado su descripción... y a juzgar por su comportamiento...no...no es Blu"-Perla bajo la cabeza de nuevo deprimida- "Se que es difícil para ti...pero tu especie está en grave peligro..por lo que necesito que lo..."-Al doctor, sabiendo como estaba Perla le costaba decir estas palabras- "... "conozcas"...Mañana lo traerán desde el sur y precisamente mañana comienza la temporada natural de reproducción para casi todas las especies de guacamayos de aquí...por lo que...espero que nos ayudes a salvar tu especie"-Tulio se ganó las miradas de recriminación de Rafa, Nico y Pedro. Pero perla estaba tan destrozada que lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y entrar en la clínica sin tan siquiera despedirse de sus amigos.

* * *

_El señor FF ingresa al estudio:_

"Haber muchachos, veamos qué gran capítulo han creado para nosotros esta vez" Dice aplaudiendo para que se enciendan las luces.

Una vez iluminada la sala, se da cuenta que las jaulas donde encerró a KevinBlu y a Trisque-o-Galego están vacías!

"Pero que demo…!" El señor FF da unos pasos hacia atrás en asombro. Rápidamente saca su celular y marca el número de su asistente "¡Rosa! Revisa la seguridad, rápido ¡Los autores han escapado!"

El hombre se quedo esperando una respuesta de la mujer, pero nunca llego. En cambio, lo único que escucho fue estática que cada vez se fue haciendo mas y mas fuerte

"¿Ro… sa?"

"… ella no puede oírte…" Una voz tenebrosa le contesto.

"¿Hola? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho con Rosa?"

La voz tenebrosa solo se ríe, helándole la sangre al Señor FF. De pronto la llamada se corta

"Eso fue extra…" Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, las luces se cortan "¡Genial! ¿Ahora qué?"

En cuanto termino de hablar, las luces volvieron a encenderse, pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Enfrente de él ahora hay un hombre alto, vestido con un delantal blanco totalmente ensangrentado, con una gran mascara metálica en forma de pirámide que le cubre la cabeza y gran parte del pecho. En una de sus manos, un largo arpón que gotea sangre se alza amenazante

"¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!" El Señor FF grita y da unos pasos hacia atrás, solo para chocarse contra algo o alguien. Lentamente se da vuelta y para su horror descubre a una criatura idéntica a la primera con la misma mascara piramidal, pero que en vez de llevar una lanza, porta una gran espada aserrada.

"…pagaras por lo que hiciste…" Le dice la segunda criatura. El señor FF reconoce esta voz. Aunque destorcida, todavía es distinguible la voz de…

"¿K-k-kevin-B-blu?"

"…ya no…" Le responde la criatura, soltando la espada, tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo del suelo. La otra criatura se acerca.

"…te haremos sufrir…" Le dice. Esta voz también esta distorsionada, pero también se puede distinguir.

"¿T-t-trisque-o-g-gale-g-go?" La criatura asiente con la cabeza.

"…¿Qué hacemos con el humano?..." Pregunta la Kevin-criatura.

"…se me antoja una brocheta…" Le contesta la Trisque-criatura, mientras muestra el arpón. Ambos monstruos sonríen diabólicamente (Pero no se nota por las mascaras)

"¡No! Eh… no muchachos, ya sé que tal vez se ofendieron por todo eso de 'Encerrarlos para que escriban y eso' pero… jejeje… ustedes saben cómo es esto…"

"… tu no entiendes nada… por tu culpa no pude ver a España… en la final de la Euro… aunque de seguro perdimos…" Comenta la Trisque-criatura.

"… de hecho, ganaron…" La Kevin-criatura contesta.

"… me estas jodiendo… ¿verdad?..."

"… no… ganaron… 4 a 0…"

"… OLVIDA LA BROCHETA… LO QUIERO CRUDO…" La Trisque-criatura grita furiosa.

"¡No! ¡Esperen! ¿Les gustan los deportes? Eh… bueno, aquí tengo… esperen que las busque…" El señor FF lleva sus manos a sus bolsillos y empieza a revolverlos. Pronto saca dos entradas para un evento "¡Ya! ¡Las encontré! ¡Son dos entradas para el primer superclásico del año que viene! ¡Boca Juniors VS River Plate! ¡Son entradas VIP!" El hombre les dice sonriendo, esperando que eso sea suficiente. Las criaturas se miran la una a la otra. Las luces se vuelvan a apagar durante unos segundos y cuando regresan, las criaturas se han convertido en KevinBlu y Trisque-o-Galego llevando sus trajes y corbata usuales.

"¡Trato hecho!" Ambos gritan a la vez, mientras toman cada uno una entrada. Hecho esto, caminan hasta sus respectivos asientos como si nada hubiera pasado.

El señor FF se sienta también en su butaca algo mas tranquilo después de todo este suceso intentando comenzar la entrevista como si nada hubiera pasado.

"B-bueno señores después de zanjado este... asunto, es hora de empezar con el show!"- dice sr. FF volviendo a la normalidad.

(APLAUSOS del público que ha vuelto)

FF: Bueno muchachos lo cierto es que solo tengo una pregunta para ustedes...lo cierto es que...el fic es nuevo y...podremos ver también nuevos personajes?

ToG: Lo cierto es... que puede que si...-todos se miran expectantes y llenos de emoción-...o puede que no- todos suspiran decepcionados.

FF: Bueno pues si no hay mas que decir...

K: En realidad... yo si quiero decir algo- sonríe malvadamente- lo cierto es que esto de las entrevistas da mucho trabajo y...

FF: Esperad! No ireis a eliminarme verdad?- pregunta temeroso.

K:Puede que si...-el señor FF comienza a desaparecer

ToG:...o puede que no- sr. FF vuelve a la normalidad asustado- Todo dependadera de los lectores. Vosotros decidís si seguimos con esto o no.

K: También podéis ayudarnos poniendo en vuestras preguntas en las reviews. Vosotros decidis.

FF: Ayudadme por favor! Espero veros en un próximo programa. Hasta Luego (espero)

K y ToG: Hasta la vista!


	5. Chapter 4: Encuentros Parte 1ª

_**Esta vez no haba entrevista. Solo dire que sigo vivo y mi "queidisima amiga" Malvatriz...no es tan facil eliminarme ylo sabes xD. Otra cosa, queria pedir disculpas por estas "vacaciones que me he tomado y pedirle perdón a mi socio KevinBlu por publicar sin haberselo enseñado antes xD **_

_**En cuanto restablezcamos la comunicación nos ponemos a trabajar en el 5º eh?**_

**_Un saludo de Trisque-o-Galego _**

**_Las dudas seran contestadas por Pm o en el sig cap. Dejad review que es gratis xD_**

* * *

Encuentros (parte 1ª)

**En el capítulo anterior: **_El ornitólogo no pudo mas que soltar la mala noticia de golpe.- "Perla...un ex-colega mio me ha llamado...dice que encontraron otro...otro Guacamayo Spix...un macho"-De repente la guacamaya giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia Tulio- "Pero no te hagas ilusiones. Me ha dado su descripción... y a juzgar por su comportamiento...no...no es Blu"-Perla bajo la cabeza de nuevo deprimida- "Se que es difícil para ti...pero tu especie está en grave peligro..por lo que necesito que lo..."-Al doctor, sabiendo como estaba Perla le costaba decir estas palabras- "... "conozcas"...Mañana lo traerán desde el sur y precisamente mañana comienza la temporada natural de reproducción para casi todas las especies de guacamayos de aquí...por lo que...espero que nos ayudes a salvar tu especie"-Tulio se ganó las miradas de recriminación de Rafa, Nico y Pedro. Pero perla estaba tan destrozada que lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y entrar en la clínica sin tan siquiera despedirse de sus amigos._

Al día siguiente Tulio y Perla se dirigieron al departamento donde había dejado a ese nuevo espécimen, el ambiente artificial. Ornitólogo y guacamaya caminaban por los pasillos del centro con paso triste. Ambos tenían un rostro apático, serio, que aunque por diferentes razones, tenían una causa común, la ya asumida muerte de Blu. Ninguno de los dos se encontraba allí por propia iniciativa.

Cuando Tulio le comunicó a sus superiores que Perla había despertado, éstos le ordenaron volver a introducir a la guacamaya en el proyecto de recuperación de la especie pues, según le dijeron, habían encontrado a un nuevo espécimen macho. Evidentemente el doctor se negó rotundamente porque, aunque sabía que la especie estaba en peligro de y que la época de celo estaba a punto de comenzar, también sabía que Perla no estaba en las mejores condiciones mentales para hacerlo. Pese a las objeciones de Tulio, los superiores del ornitólogo llegaron a la conclusión de que la recuperación de la especie era mucho mas importante que los sentimientos de nadie. Aunque a regañadientes Tulio debía obedecer.

Perla por su lado estaba sumida en una gran depresión, no solo había perdido a la única ave que había amado y en la que había confiado desde la muerte de sus padres, si no que ahora la obligaban a emparejarse con un ave a la que ni siquiera conocía. En estos momentos lo único que quería era terminar cuanto antes, que ese macho hiciera lo que quisiera con ella y no volver a verlo mas.

"Pero tu te estás oyendo?!"-gritó el subconsciente de Perla. Ese grito retumbo por todo el cerebro de la guacamaya.- "Qué ha sido de la guacamaya fuerte y rebelde que eras antes?!"-preguntó escandalizado el subconsciente ante la actitud de su amiga.

"Esa guacamaya que dices que era se ahogo en el océano atlántico junto con Blu"-contestó muy deprimida.

"De eso yo no estaría tan segura"-dijo el subconsciente ganándose una expresión de odio por parte de Perla.

"No intentes darme falsas esperanzas"-recriminó con tristeza la guacamaya.

"No intento darte falsas esperanzas. Llamalo conexión o instinto de subconsciente, pero yo creo que el de Blu continua existiendo. Si el subconsciente sigue vivo eso significa que el también."-explicó el subconsciente con voz convencida.

Perla sabía que aferrarse a la esperanza de que Blu siguiera vivo era como agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo, pero si había una posibilidad, por pequeña que fuese, debía intentar encontrarlo. En ese momento la mirada de la guacamaya cambió por completo

Durante el tiempo en el que Perla tuvo esta discusión mental consigo misma, a Tulio le había dado tiempo a retirarle el vendaje y a acicalar a la guacamaya para su cita forzada, lo que la hacía mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

Doctor y guacamaya se dirigían ahora a la pequeña compuerta que permitía introducir aves en el ambiente sin que la que estuvieran ya dentro pudiesen escapar.

"Yo estaré en la sala de vigilancia, si necesitas cualquier cosa solo hazme una señal"-dijo el ornitólogo mientras dejaba a Perla en el compartimento.

La guacamaya asintió. Pero Perla ya lo tenía claro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era tan simple como dejar K.O. al macho y en cuanto vinieran a socorrerle ella saldría por la puerta principal.

"Solo hay un pequeño defecto en tu plan,tu todavía no puedes volar"-dijo el ya irritante subconsciente.

"No importa, el haber estado encadenada dos días a Blu deben haberme servido para algo"-dijo Perla- "Además, estarán tan ocupados ayudando a ese pobre tipo que ni sabrán que me he escapado"-terminó la guacamaya con una sonrisa maliciosa. Esa era la Perla que su subconsciente recordaba.

Tulio introdujo a Perla en el ecosistema artificial y cerró la puerta tras ella. Al instante todo el plan que había estado tramando se desmoronó. Ni el mismísimo subconsciente podía creer aquello, en la jaula había un olor familiar, un aroma que Perla conocía pero al que no lograba poner una cara.

La guacamaya se obligó a serenarse, en esa jaula había estado con Blu casi dos semanas atrás, era posible que ese aroma tan familiar hubiese perdurado hasta ese momento. Perla se adentró con sumo cuidado en el interior del ambiente artificial. Mientras caminaba, pudo ver como entre los matorrales se movía un destello azul. Se puso de inmediato en posición defensiva, pretendía continuar con su plan aun cuando no podía volar.

"Quien anda ahí?!"-gritó la guacamaya- "Muestrate?!"

Como de la nada apareció un guacamayo azul un poco mas grande que Perla volando a toda velocidad hacia ella. La celeste guacamaya estaba impactada, bloqueada por la sorpresa pero a la vez su corazón experimentaba una alegría jamás experimentada en ella.

Pero toda esa alegría se convirtió de pronto en miedo al ver como el ave a la que tanto había llegado a querer , se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella con una mirada de furia y las garras reluciendo a la luz de los focos.

_Unos minutos antes..._

El guacamayo azul se despertó inquieto, se lo habían llevado justo después de haber "recordado" a la que creía era su pareja. No sabía exactamente por que, pero Blu reconocía el lugar en el que estaba, o por lo menos le sonaba de haberlo visto antes. Una cosa estaba clara, no iba a quedarse para averiguar el porqué. Lo habían atrapado y eso no podía significar nada bueno. De inmediato se puso a buscar las posible formas de escape de aquel lugar como había hecho Perla apenas dos semanas atrás.

Su tarea le fue interrumpida cuando escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la sala. El guacamayo se escondió entre lo matorrales para descubrir de que se trataba, con suerte sería una vía de escape. Cuando llegó al la fuente de los ruidos, lo que vio lo dejó embobado. Una hermosa guacamaya caminaba a paso precavido hacia el interior del hábitat. Mas allá de la belleza , Blu tenía la extraña sensación de conocerla. Esa sensación estaba ahí y ni todos los instintos del mundo podrían borrarla, lo que hizo que las instintivas cadenas que apresaban al subconsciente de Blu se aflojasen un poco.

"Blu concentrate, podría estar de parte de los que te capturaron"- el guacamayo se obligó a serenarse- "Lo mejor será que la inmovilice antes de que ella me lo haga a mi"- terminó por decirse a así mismo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Blu se abalanzó sobre sobre Perla, La guacamaya estaba tan impresionada que no hizo nada para esquivar al guacamayo.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta quedar Blu encima de Perla con una de sus garras oprimiéndole el cuello a la guacamaya.

"Quién eres tu?! Que estás haciendo aquí?!"- preguntó Blu usando exactamente las mismas palabras que había usado Perla dos semanas atrás.

Perla apenas podía respirar, con lo cual solo salieron unos pequeños balbuceos de su pico.

"Contesta!"-gritó aun mas agresivo el guacamayo.

"Soy...Perla"- contestó débilmente la guacamaya usando el poco aire que le quedaba.

Al oir estas palabras algo se movió dentro de Blu, no sabía quién era el ave que tenía debajo pero estaba seguro de que era alguien de su pasado, había algo que los conectaba. Esta duda, unida al nombre de Perla hizo que el subconsciente de Blu adquiriese una fuerza renovada que le permitió liberarse de unas cadenas que no volverían a atraparlo. Usando el poder de las dudas, el subconsciente bombardeó el cerebro del guacamayo haciendo que miles de imágenes pasasen ante sus ojos. No le hicieron recuperar la memoria pero le provocaron un dolor de cabeza que hizo que se alejara de Perla.

La guacamaya se alejó en busca de aire. Estaba asustada. El ave que tenía enfrente era Blu pero sentía algo raro en él, a parte de que no la había reconocido, el Blu que ella conocía jamas hubiera reaccionado así, jamas. Cuando recupero el aliento se giró para ver al guacamayo. Blu se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza.

"Que demonios te crees que estás haciendo?!"-preguntó Blu en su mente.

"Esta es mi venganza por haberme encerrado, además no podía permitir que le hicieras daño"-dijo también enfadado el subconsciente.

"Por qué?!"-gritó el guacamayo provocando que la confusión y el miedo de Perla aumentaran.

"Porque esa ave es la que tu burda y estúpidamente sustituiste por esa perra alada!"-gritó el ya harto subconsciente.

"Blu? Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó la guacamaya acercándose con sumo cuidado y preocupación por su amado.

Blu no estaba escuchando lo que la guacamaya le decía. Estaba demasiado impactado por los hechos que le acababan de ser revelados.

"no, no,no..."- murmuraba incrédulo pues, aunque fuera a la fuerza, Lúa era ahora la que ocupaba su corazón

"Blu..."- llamaba Perla mientras extendía su ala dispuesta a consolar al guacamayo.

"NO!"- gritó Blu extraordinariamente confuso dando un empujón a Perla que mando a volar a la guacamaya.

Tulio el cual había visto toda la escena, entro en el habitad dejando la puerta abierta tras de si. Blu aprovecho esta oportunidad y salió volando a toda velocidad intentando dejar atrs el dolor y la confusión. Viendo que el guacamayo se le escapaba, el ornitólogo se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo tras él dejando en el habitad a una Perla dolida y confundida.

Desoyendo a su subconsciente y a su recién curada ala, Perla echo a volar lo mas rápido que pudo, saliendo y alejandose del centro de conservación ambiental. A penas media hora de vuelo después, Perla se vio obligada a parar pues el dolor de su ala no la dejaba continuar.

Una gran figura sobrevolaba la selva cercana a la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro. Alas negras como la noche que contrastaban con un pecho blanco reluciente. Una máscara de manchas marrones oscuras adornaba sus profundos ojos negros. Patas y pico dorados, ambos armados con filosos bordes.

Sus ojos, envidia de todas las aves, captaban el más sutil movimiento en la selva debajo. Iba escaneando el camino, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Una pequeña tortuga de agua se aventuro demasiado fuera del agua… no tuvo la mas minina chance de escapar.

En el tiempo que parda un parpadeo, el ave se abalanzo a toda velocidad sobre la indefensa tortuga, golpeándolo fuertemente con ambas patas. Tratando de salvarse, el reptil rápidamente se escondió dentro de su caparazón, lo que provoco que el ave negra sonriera.

"Esto lo hace más divertido" Dijo maliciosamente.

Tomó el caparazón del animal con ambas patas y con sus poderosas alas emprendió el vuelo. Se elevo en línea recta hasta que ya no era distinguible el suelo y cuando sintió que el aire se empezaba a alivianar, soltó su carga.

El pobre animal se precipito al suelo con fuerza tal que cuando impacto asusto a las aves en 200 metros a la redonda, quienes creyeron que había sido un disparo.

Milagro de la naturaleza, aun cuando su caparazón se había destrozado completamente, este le había protegido parcialmente de la caída. Aun respiraba y podía ver, pero sus patas ya no le respondían.

El atacante aterrizo a unos metros frente a él y comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

"Vaya que eres duro" Comento riendo.

"Ter…mina… por… favor…" Le susurro la malherida tortuga.

"Sera un placer"

El ave negra dirigió su garra al cuello de la tortuga, asestando un corte fatal. Los ojos del anfibio comenzaron a fallar. Empezó a parpadear intermitentemente hasta finalmente sus ojos se cerraron... para siempre.

Una vez terminado su tentempié, halcón poso sus ojos en la que sería su próxima "victima"

"Oh la la"-se dijo a si mismo mientras contemplaba en la lejanía a una hermosa guacamaya azul.

Este misterioso ave alzo el vuelo hasta la posición de la triste Perla, la cual no estaba de humor para nada.

"Hola guapa...que hace una hermosa ave como tu en una jungla como esta"- dijo el halcón al mas puro estilo de casanova fracasado.

"No es asunto tuyo"-contestó Perla friamente

"Vamos nena no seas así...soy Beltzak pero todos me llaman Zak...cual es tu nombre preciosa?-preguntó Zak manteniendo su tono.

"Perla"-contestó la guacamaya mas por educación que por otra cosa-"Beltzak...que nombre tan raro"

"Bueno yo soy de una tierra muy lejana, fui victima del contrabando..."-Perla se sorprendio notablemente-"...y por tu reaccion deduzco que tu tambien...ya tenemos algo en común"-dijo agarrando a la guacamaya por las alas mientras Perla forcejeaba para soltarse- "Por que no damos un paseo y me cuentas tu historia?"

Unos extraños hombres uniformados y armados acompañaban a otro que, juzgando por su vestimenta (una larga bata blanca y guantes de cuero), era un veterinario… un ornitólogo de grandes aves, para ser más preciso. También podría ser uno de esos tipos que entrenan aves de rapiña, pero era poco probable. Este hombre llevaba una jaula de viajes consigo, cuyo pasajero no dejaba de soltar graznidos furiosos.

"Aquí es un buen lugar…" -El hombre de la bata dijo de pronto y su escolta se detuvo en seco. Uno de estos aparentes soldados de uniforme azul le alcanzo una llavecita al portador de la jaula. Este se agacho, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y este salto. El hombre dio un paso atrás y, usando una vara, abrió la puerta de la jaula. Un ave grande, de color azul marino, parecido al de Blu pero un poco más obscuro, salió disparada hacia los cielos "Eso es, pequeño Alexis…" Comento bata-man con voz soñadora "Se libre, otra vez"

"Doctor…" Uno de los escoltar se acerco "debemos marcharnos. El Capitán nos quiere fuera de Brasil antes de mañana" El doctor dio un largo suspiro.

"Comprendo… vámonos…" Con esa orden, todos dieron media vuelta y fijaron su rumbo hacia la ciudad.

Mientras, el ave que habían liberado se escondía entre las hojas de un árbol cercano, observando como los humanos se alejaban. Noto que en su pata le habían colocado una especia de banda amarilla. Asustado, rápidamente la corto con su pico.

"Alexis…" Se dijo asi mismo. Sonaba bastante molesto "¡No me llamo Alexis! ¡Soy ALEX! ¡ALEX! ¡A-L-E-X! ¿¡Tanta tecnología, humanos, y no pueden recordar un nombre!?" Termino gritando.

Los humanos finalmente desaparecieron de su vista. Estaba mas que alegre de haber regresado a la selva. Abrio sus alas y se preparo para salir a recorrer su nuevo (o mejor dicho, viejo) hogar. Cuando…

"No…" Una voz femenina se oyó.

"Vamos, Perla. Yo sé que soy irresistible" Esta voz era de un macho, pero no sonaba como ninguna especie de ave que él conociera.

"¡Te dije que no!"

"Al menos, déjame que te lo demuestre, ¿Quieres? Tengo mi nido muy cerca de aquí"

Esta extraña conversación estaba teniendo lugar a unos dos árboles de distancia. Un ave azul claro, seguramente la hembra, estaba arrinconada contra el tronco de un árbol; mientras que nada más ni nada menos que un halcón peregrino, quien no la dejaba casi moverse de lo cerca que estaba, trataba de convencerla de hacer algo que era obvio que no quería.

"¿Un halcón peregrino en Río de Janeiro? ¿Qué rayos hará aquí?" Se pregunto en voz alta a si mismo el joven guacamayo "Da igual… esa chica necesita ayuda…" El muchacho voló a toda velocidad hacia la rama donde ambas discutían, aterrizando en el medio de ellas.

"¡Pero que…!" Grito asombrado el halcón.

"La señorita dijo que no" El joven guacamayo le contesto, siendo lo más formal posible (falsamente, obvio)

Tanto Perla, como el halcón, escanearon con la mirada a esta nueva ave. Era un Guacamayo Spix, eso era obvio. Este hecho sorprendió mucho a Perla, ya que supuestamente los únicos ejemplares vivos en Brasil eran ella y Blu. Este guacamayo era bastante parecido a Blu, pero más grande y su azul más obscuro. Sus ojos eran marrones, pero no del mismo tono que Blu, sino más bien naranjas amarronados. Este tono hacia que luciesen realmente amenazadores cuando te miraban fijamente. Su cuerpo hacía notar que el ave había pasado por tiempos difíciles, ya que sus patas llevaban consigo marcas de batallas anteriores. Era un ave nacida y criada en la selva, no una mascota como Blu. Las tres plumas centrales de su cola eran ligeramente más largas que lo normal. Esta pequeña y aparentemente insignificante diferencia, en realidad le proporcionaba una velocidad y maniobrabilidad en vuelo inigualable, demostrada en el corto tiempo en el cual llego hasta Perla y el halcón. Este noto todo esto en el muchacho. También que él estaba cansado por el vuelo y la caza de la tortuga. Con su estomago lleno, no sería tan ágil como antes, así que una pelea contra este guacamayo no seria para nada inteligente.

"Esto continuara…" Les dijo, antes de abrir sus alar y desaparecer en los cielos.

"Halcones… todos son iguales…" El guacamayo azul comento, volteando hacia Perla "Puras palabrerías, puro 'Yo soy muy macho', pero cuando alguien les pone el pecho… huyen" El joven bromeo, haciendo que Perla sonriera "Oye… ¿Estás bien?"

"Si… gracias a ti. De no haberte aparecido, valla a saber lo que me habría hecho ese sujeto"

"Hm… dudo que tomar el té figurara en sus planes" Perla soltó una breve risa por esta broma

"Me llamo…" Perla extendió el ala y quiso presentarse, pero la otra ave la interrumpió.

"Perla, lo sé… el halconcito lo dijo"

"Así que… ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi salvador?" Pregunto ella.

"Alex"

"¿Alejandro?"

"No, Al…"

"¿Alexis?"

"No, no. Es Al…"

"¿Alexander?"

"¡No! Es solo Alex"

"Valla, que extraño nombre"

"Y tu Perla… ¡Que original!"

"No te pases" Le dijo amenazadoramente.

"Lo lamento" Le respondió Alex, un poco asustado "Oye… sabes, no deberías andar por esta parte de la selva sola"

"Lo sé… es que le ha pasado algo a mi pareja…"

"Ah… ¿Tienes novio?" Alex sonaba bastante desilusionado

"Si… bueno su nombre es Blu y tiene... 15 años..."

La cara de Alex se hubiera puesto blanca, de no haber estado cubierta de plumas azules. Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos mientras que en su garganta se formaba un nudo

"Oye… ¿Estás bien?" Perla pregunto, notando el cambio de estado de Alex.

"Y-yo… yo tengo un hermano que se llama Blu… y que desapareció cuando era un polluelo… hace 15 años"


	6. Chapter 5: Encuentros Parte 2ª

_**Encuentros (parte 2ª)**_

** En el capítulo anterior: **"_...__Tulio el cual había visto toda la escena, entro en el habitad dejando la puerta abierta tras de si. Blu aprovecho esta oportunidad y salió volando a toda velocidad intentando dejar atrás el dolor y la confusión. Viendo que el guacamayo se le escapaba, el ornitólogo se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo tras él dejando en el habitad a una Perla dolida y confundida..._"

Blu consiguió esquivar a todos los ornitólogos que intentaron atraparlo. Ya fuera del edificio voló hacia el único lugar en el que al menos habría alguien a quien creía conocer.

"No me puedo creer que vayas a volver con esa perra!"- dijo enfado su subconsciente.

"No la llames así! No es una perra! Ella a sido la única que se ha portado bien conmigo desde que me desperté!"- dijo Blu aun mas crispado que su subconsciente, defendiendo a la que creía era su pareja.

" Eso es por que todavía no recuerdas lo que os hizo, lo que nos hizo a todos! A ti, a Perla, a...!"- intento explicar el subconsciente pero fue interrumpido por el guacamayo.

"TE DIGO QUE TE CALLES!"-el tono de Blu asustó hasta su propio subconsciente.- "LO ÚNICO QUE HE RECIBIDO DE TI HASTA AHORA HAN SIDO ATAQUES Y BARRERAS"- La confusión de su encuentro con Perla y la adrenalina de la huida hacían que su enfado aumentara. Por desgracia para SB, Blu canalizó toda esa ira contra él.- "ME HABLAS DE UN PASADO QUE NI SIQUIERA SE SI ES REAL...PUES SABES QUE? ME GUSTA SER ASÍ POR LO QUE MI PASADO Y TU OS PODEIS IR A LA MIERDA!"-terminó tajante el guacamayo.

El guacamayo continuó volado lo mas rápido que le permitían sus alas intentando dejar atrás toda la confusión y la ira que sentía en esos momentos aun sabiendo que era inútil. Blu estuvo un buen rato buscando por los alrededores del centro de conservación la característica forma de media luna de la laguna donde vivía su falsa amada. Durante el tiempo que duró la búsqueda su enfado se había reducido a la mera necesidad de comprensión y afecto de un ala amiga. Cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido, la luna se reflejo en su homologo acuático haciendo que resplandeciera como si un lago de plata se tratara.

El guacamayo aterrizo pesadamente, había sido un día demasiado largo y necesitaba descansar. Se acercó a la laguna a beber un poco. Lo cierto es que en esos momentos, esos tragos le supieron a gloria y no era lo único con lo que se deleitaría esa noche...

Al levantar la mirada prácticamente tuvo que cerrase la boca con el ala para no ponerse a babear. A penas a unos metros de el, bajo un pequeño reguero de agua, se encontraba bañandose la guacamaya blanca que estaba buscando. Si ya era hermosa de por si, en esos momentos lo era aun mas. Sus plumas húmedas por el agua, tenían, al igual que la laguna en la que se encontraban, un brillo plata lunar, haciendo que toda ella pareciera una joya viva.

El guacamayo tuvo que echarse agua a la cara y pellizcare un par de veces para asegurarse de que no lo habían matado y estaba en el cielo.

Lúa por su parte ya se había percatado de la presencia del guacamayo y, aunque realmente no lo esperaba hasta la noche siguiente, estaba disfrutando de su atención y decidió adelantar su "noche especial" y así afianciarse mas en el cerebro de Blu.

"Blu? Eres tú?"-preguntó inocentemente la guacamaya albina mientras escurría seductoramente sus plumas.- "No esperaba verte hasta mañana"

"Yo...este...no...no podía estar alejado de ti mas tiempo"-consiguió balbucear el guacamayo que a estas alturas su cerebro tenía la misma funcionalidad que una piedra.

"Mmmmm..."-ronroneo la guacamaya ante las palabras del guacamayo mientras se acercaba a él.-"Yo también quiero estar contigo"-dijo mientras apegaba su cuerpo al de Blu- "Pero sabes, hay mejores formas de llamar mi atención que espiarme mientras me baño...si quieres verme de esa manera solo tienes que decirlo"-acabó susurrándole al oído haciendo que que el cuerpo de Blu se calentara mientras lo atravesaba una corriente eléctrica.

Lúa continuó dando pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de Blu haciendo que este se estremeciera. Continuó hasta que ambos picos se unieran en un beso que, aunque breve, no estaba falto de pasión y lujuria.

"Qué te pasa querido? Antes tenías mas aguante"-fingió decepcionarse la guacamaya al darse cuenta del poco tiempo en el que habían estado en contacto.

"Bueno no he tenido un buen día"-comentó intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

"Que te ha pasado?"-pregunto Lúa con curiosidad.

Ante la insistencia de su amante, Blu se vio obligado a contarle todo lo que le había ocurrido aquel día. Ni falta hace decir que la mera mención de Perla hizo que la sangre de Lúa comenzara a hervir, pero la guacamaya se obligó a serenarse y a no demostrar sus sentimientos. Por lo visto su encuentro no había salido bien y tomó una decisión. Después de aquella noche, Blu no volvería a tener dudas de cual de las dos debía ocupar su corazón.

"Bueno lo pasado pasado está. Ahora voy a hacer que se te olviden todos esos malos momentos que tienes en la cabeza"- dijo de forma muy sensual a Blu antes de besarlo de la forma mas apasionada y lujuriosa posible.-"Sígueme"-dijo tras separar sus picos con un húmedo sonido.

Blu siguió a la guacamaya hasta su nido donde volvieron a besarse desesperadamente.

Las alas de los guacamayos recorrían completamente el cuerpo del otro, sus lenguas danzaban samba en el interior de sus picos unidos. Tras unos segundos se separaron en busca aire.  
Lúa le guiño un ojo. El guacamayo contesto con una sonrisa picara.  
Para el subconsciente de Blu esto ya era demasiado, ya había estado el suficiente tiempo cayado. Una batalla campal comenzó a librarse en la mente del guacamayo.

"¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡Detén eso ahora mismo!"-gritó el enfurecido subconsciente.

"mmmm… no"-contestó burlón el guacamayo mientras exploraba con sus alas cada centímetro de la hembra que tenía delante.

"Blu, ¡Por favor! No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero"-rogó el desesperado subconsciente.

"¿Y que podrías hacerme tu? No eres más que una invención de mi imaginación"-contestó hastiado, esta "invención" comenzaba a chafarle el momento.

"No Blu, soy mucho más que eso. ¡Soy tu subconsciente! Soy el que te dice lo que está bien y lo que está mal ¡Y esto está mal! ¡Jodidamente mal!"

Lúa se acostó de espaldas en el interior del nido, Blu se le subió encima de inmediato. Después de otro apasionado beso, bajo su pico hasta el nivel del cuello de la guacamaya.

"¿Qué… que haces?" Pregunto la extrañada Lúa ante las acciones de Blu.

El guacamayo comenzó a mordisquear juguetonamente el cuello de Lúa, a modo de masaje. Pulsos de excitación recorrían el cuerpo de Lúa con cada mordisco.

"Ay… si… Blu… sigue… ¡Sigue!"

"De acuerdo Blu, esta es tu última oportunidad. ¡Detente ahora!"-amenazó muy seriamente el subconsciente. El guacamayo lo ignoro completamente. El SB suspiro profundamente, en señal de derrota.-"No quería llegar a esto. Lo siento."

"¿De que hab…?" -El guacamayo sintió un extraño frio en el pecho, como si una pata helada agarrara su corazón.-"¿Qué estas hacien…?" -En un solo segundo, Blu sintió una terrible presión en el pecho. Su corazón se detuvo, sus pulmones dejaron de contraerse y sus ojos le comenzaban a fallar. Su presión sanguínea bajo a 0 en un santiamén, su cuerpo completo se apago -"Ahg…ahg…ahg…ahg"-Alcanzó a pronunciar antes de caer inconsciente sobre la guacamaya.

"¿Blu? ¿Por que… por que te… porque te detienes?" .Preguntó Lúa, respirando pesadamente. La guacamaya se lleno de horror al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Blu sobre el de ella-"¿Blu… estás… estás bien?" -Preguntó de nuevo, con voz temblorosa, pero sin obtener respuesta.

Lúa intento poner de pie a Blu, pero este de desplomó al suelo. Lúa comenzó a entrar en pánico. Empezó a darle respiración pico a pico y a hacer presión en el pecho con sus alas. Tras un minuto de hacer esto, ya está perdiendo el control.

"¡No te atrevas a morir!"- Le gritó, golpeándole la cara con su ala."¡Después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para tenerte, todas las mentiras que he tenido que contar, no pienso dejar que te vayas así!" -Tras decir esto, volvió a golpearlo.

Para su alivio, noto que el pecho de Blu comenzó a subir y bajar otra vez. Lúa respiró aliviada, pero sabía que después de lo acontecido, era imposible que él y ella volvieran a lo que estaban por hacer. Debería esperar a otro día.

Lo que la guacamaya no sabía es que Blu ya había recuperado el conocimiento antes incluso del primer golpe pero algo mucho mas poderoso y profundo que su subconsciente le impedía moverse, haciendo que escuchara la involuntaria confesión de la que creía su pareja.

Lúa salió del nido y se posó en una rama aprovechando para tomar un poco de aire fresco para relajarse y de paso "enfriarse" un poco, ignorante de la conversación que tenía su forzada pareja en la cabeza.

"Te lo dije"-suspiró el subconsciente- "Te dije que no era trigo limpio"

En esos momentos Blu no estaba escuchando nada...Desde que se despertó lo único que había tenido la certeza de que era real, resultó no ser mas que una burda mentira... Tras esos primeros segundos de conmoción, ya no sabía si gritar, llorar o lanzarse al cuello de la pajarraca que se había aprovechado de su situación y hacerle lo impensable... De lo que no cabía duda alguna es que la ira estaba a punto de tomar control de sus actos...

"Blu, Blu tranquilizate este no es modo de..."-intentó tranquilizar SB al ver que en ese estado su compañero podía cometer alguna locura.

"Callate! Tengo que poner las cosas en su sitio"-cortó de manera tajante y en un tonó que jamas le había oído.

Blu se levantó poco a poco, pues no sabía hasta donde le había afectado el ataqué de sus subconsciente. Caminó lentamente hacia la entrada del nido mientras la furia llenaba su mirada y el dolor le taladraba la cabeza. En su interior, si bien asustado, su subconsciente estaba preparado para dejarlo K.O. si las cosas se desmadraban demasiado.

En el exterior del nido Lúa comenzó a oir ruidos que provenían del interior.

"Blu, querido que susto me has dado..."- comenzó a decir mientras se giraba para entrar al nido.- "..pensé que habías..."-La guacamaya no pudo acabar la frase pues la visión que tenía delante habría asustado al mas pintado.

En la penumbra que dominaba el interior del nido podía verse a un guacamayo azul oscuro con las plumas erizadas. La poca luz lunar que entraba hacía que sus garras relucieran mientras avanzaba hacia ella con una mirada tan brillante como llena de ira.

La guacamaya comenzó a retroceder por mero instinto de supervivencia mas no lograba alzar el vuelo.

"B-Blu...m-me has dado un..."-trató de decir Lúa.

"Dime que acabas de decir?"- cortó tajante el guacamayo mientras seguía acercándose a ella.

La guacamaya albina continuó caminado hacia atrás sin perder de vista en ningún momento ni las alas ni las patas de Blu, temerosa de cualquier movimiento. Para su desgracia chocó con una gruesa rama que le impidió avanzar.

"Que fue todo eso de "todas las mentiras que he tenido que contar"?"-preguntó un amenazador Blu usando y remarcando las mismas palabras que había dicho Lúa en su momento.

"Ah...eso...pues...yo tuve que..."

"NO TRATES DE INVENTAR NINGUNA EXCUSA!"- interrumpió el guacamayo sacando a relucir toda la ira que en esos momentos albergaba su corazón. Ésta era tal que si conseguías acercarte lo suficiente podías ver como sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos por las lagrimas, lagrimas de un corazón confuso y traicionado.-"TE HAS APROVECHADO DE MI ESTADO PARA METERTE EN MI VIDA DESCARADAMENTE"- gritaba mientras su ala se elevaba amenazadora mientras su dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

En su interior SB se preparaba para volver a noquear al guacamayo pues si bien Lúa tenía bien merecida la paliza, sabía que el autentico Blu no la hubiera propinado. Estaba apunto de dejarlo K.O. cuando un terremoto sacudió la mente del guacamayo.

Mientras tanto, Lúa sabía que la habían pillado y que lo que pasaría después se lo tendría bien merecido. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe...pero ese golpe nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos vió que Blu había echado rodilla y había bajado su ala para agarrase la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Una oleada de flashbacks inundo su mente. Todos ellos eran los encuentros de aquellas dos aves: cuando se conocieron, el club de samba, el avión... Si bien no era su vida al menos era algo.

Terminados los flashes Blu abrió los ojos pero su mirada era distinta. Se levantó y miró a Lúa.

"Sabes es irónico, hace unos segundos iba a darte una paliza de muerte"-dijo tranquilo- "Pero ahora debo darte las gracias...gracias a tu rastrera acción te he recordado, se quien eres, se lo que hiciste, pero también he recordado una parte de mi y que sepas que esa parte es la que me impide hacerte nada."- dicho esto se dispuso a salir volando- "Si aun te queda algo de decencia, no me sigas"

El guacamayo se echó a volar no sin antes mirar a Lúa como si fuera menos que mierda.

"Blu yo..."-el subconsciente trato de consolar a su compañero pues sabía que aun tenía toda esa rabia y dolor dentro pero fue interrumpido.

"Mira...salvo que sea algo extremadamente importante, me gustaría estar solo un rato"- dijo en tono tranquilo pero firme. El subconsciente respetó su decisión.

El guacamayo continuó volando el resto de la noche. Cuando las primeras luces del día despuntaban por el horizonte, Blu descubrió un claro desde lejos...algo extraño había en aquel lugar...lo atraía. Antes de aterrizar dio una visual al lugar. En el centro del claro había un pequeño lago. Pero este lago había sido atravesado por un gran árbol del que ahora solo quedaba el gran tronco con el hueco en la parte superior.

El agotado guacamayo aterrizó en lo que anteriormente debió ser la base del árbol. Antes de pararse si quiera a descansar, estaba realmente agotado, reparo en una pequeña placa que había al cerca. Por curiosidad o por algo mas la cogió entre sus alas.

"Zafiro..."-algo en la mente del guacamayo iba a hacer "clic" pero un golpe seco lo dejó sin conocimiento.

* * *

En el estudio todo es silencio. Las luces y cámaras están apagadas. Las butacas de la audiencia, en donde cientos de personas supieron sentarse, ahora descansan en la obscuridad cubiertas de telaraña y polvo.

Meses han pasado desde la última vez que este salón se uso. El señor FF perdió su casa debido al desempleo y ahora mora en los corredores de las instalaciones. Hoy ha decidido dormir en su antigua silla de presentador que tantos recuerdos le trae.

El lugar ha caído en las obscuras mareas del olvido…

Cuando de repente…

"¡Buenas, gente!"

La voz llena el vacío del estudio. El señor FF casi se cae de la silla. La puerta oxidada del estudio cae al piso, ya que sus bisagras ceden al ser abiertas

"Ups… deberían aceitar eso"

Un hombre joven entra al estudio, quitándose su saco ya que es un día caluroso y no hace falta decir que el aire acondicionado no funciona. El joven camina hacia uno de los demacrados asientos de cuero, lo limpia un poco y se sienta. El señor FF observo en shock como el joven hacía este recorrido

"Lamento la tardanza, fui a comprar leche y la cola del supermercado era larguísima" -El joven explico.

Finalmente, el señor FF fue capaz de hablar.

"T-T-Tri-Trisque?"

"¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, ¿no?"

"¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! Digo… digo… te fuiste y… dijiste que no volvías… pero… ¡Pero lo hiciste! Digo… ¡OH, ESTO ES INCREIBLE! ¡Debo llamar a Kevin!"

"Eeeeh… si… acerca de eso… bueno, mejor no. No creo que deberíamos esperar verlo en un futuro cercano"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Bueno, cuando se entero que volvía, el como que se emociono mucho y organizo una fiesta. Una muy grande, en verdad. Y bueno, era cerca de año nuevo y había mucha, mucha sidra… algo así como 100 cajas… y a Kevin le encanta la sidra… demasiado… y bueno, la fiesta la organizo en un muelle, y… a la mañana siguiente zarpaba un carguero… y él... bueno… me mando un lindo turbante turco ayer. Es bastante bonito en verdad"

"… aja…"

"Bueno, ahora aprovecho el tiempo para..."

"Siento interrumpirte pero esto debe hacerse como debe hacerse"- interrumpió el señor FF. Acto seguido abrió un cajón y saco un polvoriento móvil.

Tras una corta conversación llena de gritos de incredulidad, un desfile de limpiadores, cámaras, iluminadores, maquilladores y demás personal del mundo del espectáculo irrumpió en el estudio limpiando y poniendo en marcha todas las maquinas, dejando el plató como nuevo. Mientras tanto un grupo de preparadores afeitaba, peinaba, perfumaba y trajeaba al señor FF.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, todo el equipo se fue marchando dando paso a un público que se fue sentando en los mismos asientos en los que se a habían sentado meses atrás.

"No creo que vuelva a decir esto..."- susurró el señor FF mientras cogía el micrófono y comprobaba que funcionaba- "BUENAS NOCHES QUERIDISIMO PÚBLICO Y BIENVENIDOS DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO AL SHOW DE CAMBIÓ DE CORAZÓN"-presentó- "Con todos ustedes el causante de esta demora...Trisque-o-galego!"

El aludido se levantó de su asiento para hacer una reverencia y luego volver a sentarse.

FF:"Bueno Trisque cuéntanos...por qué tanto tiempo?"

ToG:"Bueno digamos que la dama inspiración es una amante caprichosa que solo se queda contigo cuando quiere...pero a veces le gusta que la obliguen a quedarse" jajajaja

FF: "jajaja...hablando de amantes...cuéntanos de donde has sacado esa escena subida de tono?"

ToG:" Bueno eso tendrás que preguntarle a KevinBlu pues yo solo hice los "preliminares" del lago...-un espontaneo del público interrumpió preguntando donde estaba el co-autor.-bueno digamos que tuvo un pequeño accidente con sidra y un carguero turco"

FF; "Pero no se preocupen volverá muy pronto. Trisque, te gustaría añadir algo mas?"

ToG: "Si...Me gustaría dar las las gracias a las 3 personas que hicieron que este cap se hiciera realidad...Uno es Dark-Kazoo cuyo fic "Juntos!" hizo que me volviera la inspiración. Otro es KebinBlu con sus escenas y la primera parte de esta entrevista. Y por último pero no menos importante, una amiga cercana (te dije que te mencionaría) que con su insistencia, ánimos y con algún consejo hicieron que me pusiera a escribir. También a todos los seguidores que me animaron por PM vosotros ya sabéis quienes sois. Por último a los lectores y sus reviews del cap. 4 daros las gracias y desearos FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

FF."Un placer volver a tenerte con nosotros...para ruegos y preguntas dejad vuestras reviews o Pms

y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de Cambio de corazón!

(aplausos)(aplausos)


	7. Chapter 6: Mascota

Capítulo 6: Mascota

**En el capítulo anterior: **_El agotado guacamayo aterrizó en lo que anteriormente debió ser la base del árbol. Antes de pararse si quiera a descansar, estaba realmente agotado, reparo en una pequeña placa que había al cerca. Por curiosidad o por algo mas la cogió entre sus alas. _

"_Zafiro..."-algo en la mente del guacamayo iba a hacer "clic" pero un golpe seco lo dejó sin conocimiento._

Poco a poco el guacamayo se iba despertando...Tenía un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza y no tenía ni idea de que le había pasado. Cuando intentó llevarse las alas a la cabeza pudo notar que las tenía atadas con una liana. Al darse cuenta de ello abrió los ojos bruscamente.

"Pero qué? Quién?"-preguntó a la nada mientras se revolvía intentando deshacerse de sus ataduras.

" Anda veo que por fin te has despertado..."-Blu escuchó una voz femenina que llegaba desde detrás suya.- "Lo cierto es que sabía que te había golpeado tan fuerte...pero aun así un día entero..."

"Qué? Quién eres? Por qué me has atado?"- preguntó Blu sin poder ver quién era su captora hasta que analizando sus palabras cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.- "Espera...has dicho que llevo un día inconsciente?"

"Mmmmm...si algo así...mas bien parecía que estuvieras durmiendo"-contestó la voz.

"Si tuve un día...pero que estoy diciendo?"- se preguntó el guacamayo- "Vas desatarme de una vez?"- preguntó irónico.

"Eso depende...volverás a profanar tumbas?"-dijo muy seriamente la voz.

"Si, si, lo prometo...has dicho profanar tumbas?"- preguntó Blu no estando seguro de haber oído bien.

"Me estas diciendo que no sabes lo que estabas cogiendo?"-preguntó incrédula la voz.

"Realmente no me dió tiempo a saber lo que era...alguien me golpeó por detras"-comentó el guacamayo en tono acusatorio.

"Si tal vez deba disculparme por eso..."-dijo algo avergonzada.- "Creo que desatarte sería una buena disculpa"-dijo divertida mientras libraba a Blu de sus ataduras. -"Tienes hambre?"-Preguntón pasando a un tono muchísimo mas afable mientras nuestro a dolorido Blu se levantaba y hacia crujirse la espalda.

"Pues la verdad es que estoy famélico"-dijo el guacamayo mientras se giraba para poder ver por primera vez a su ex-captora.

Pudo ver que, al igual que él, era una guacamaya spix de un color azul verdoso. Era un poco mas pequeña que Blu pero estaba demostrado que era capaz de llevarse a cualquiera por delante. Tenía unos ojos de color verde intenso muy hermosos, uno de ellos tapado por unas plumas muy finas, como una especie de flequillo.

"Da gusto poder hablarte a la cara y no tirado en el suelo...esto..."-dijo divertido el guacamayo demandando el nombre de ella.

"Esperanza...mi madre me llamó así por mis ojos, decía que el verde era el color de la esperanza"-comentó la guacamaya, quizá dando un poco mas de información de la que Blu reclamaba.- "Y tu eres...?"

"Me llamo Blu"-dijo el guacamayo sabiendo que ese era el único dato del que estaba seguro.

"Encantada...siento lo del golpe"-rió tranquilamente.-"Comemos?"

Ambos guacamayos se sentaron cerca de la orilla a comer unas frutas que Esperanza había recogido mientras Blu estaba inconsciente. Lo cierto es que el guacamayo estaba disfrutando de una comida tranquila...la primera desde que se despertó un par de días atrás. Si bien seguía teniendo la confusión de no saber quién era exactamente y el dolor de la traición aun en su corazón, le venía bien descansar un poco.

"Tu conoces la historia de este lugar verdad?"-preguntó mentalmente Blu a su subconsciente.

"Debo suponer que ya me vuelves a hablar?"-preguntó SB de forma sarcástica. El subconsciente no to que Blu le mandaba una mirada mental de "no estoy yo para bromas" y le respondió esta vez seriamente.-"Si, la conozco"

"Me la podrías contar?"

"Si te soy sincero creo que no sería bueno que yo te la contara, igual piensas que solo es una invención de tu imaginación. Creo que lo mejor es que te la cuente ella. Parece conocerla, y no solo eso...parece que la conoce de cerca"-explicó el subconsciente refiriéndose a Esperanza.

Blu sopesó las palabras de SB y lo cierto es que tenía razón, en su estado actual, pondría en duda cualquier cosa que proviniera de su cerebro. Con este echo en mente, se decidió a preguntar. Aunque, si había una tumba de por medio, no iba a ser una historia agradable.

"Esto...Esperanza?"-dijo el guacamayo para llamar la atención de su compañera.

"Ummmm?"-la guacamaya tragó un trozo de mango que aun tenía en la boca antes de contestar.- "Dime"

"Podrías contarme que pasó en este lugar?"-preguntó Blu algo indeciso sabiendo que era probable que fuera una pregunta incomoda.

De inmediato la mirada de Esperanza se lleno de tristeza dando la confirmación a Blu de que no era algo bueno.

"No debería haber..."- Blu comenzó a disculparse pero fue interrumpido por Esperanza.

"No es un día que me guste recordar...pero supongo que si has preguntado es porque te interesa...tus motivos tendrás. En fin...no voy a dejarte con la intriga..."-Blu se mantuvo callado escuchando atentamente.- "Verás, lo que te voy a contar sucedió hace casi 15 años, yo era una cría que apenas había dado sus primeros vuelos. Un día mi padre y yo quisimos venir a visitar a unos buenos amigos...ese era su nido..."-dijo Esperanza mirando al viejo hueco que esta en lo que antes era la parte superior del gran árbol.- "...yo era muy amiga de la hija de la pareja. El caso es que ese día todo se fue a pique... Cuando estábamos a apenas unos minutos del lugar se oyó..."

"... un ruido ensordecedor, y después solo el ruido de un motor, de voces humanas..."-dijeron los dos a la vez. Esperanza dejó de hablar para ver a Blu diciendo las mismas palabras a las vez que ella pero en un tono ausente.-

"...y una gran nube de polvo."-terminó diciendo Blu en el mismo tono ausente.

"No decía que no sabías nada de lo que había pasado en este lugar?"-preguntó extrañada la guacamaya, sacando a Blu de ese estado de ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba.

"Si...o sea no...no lo se...no se si lo recuerdo"-dijo confundido Blu mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

"Explicate..."-casi ordenó la guacamaya que ya empezaba a estar un poco harta del extraño comportamiento del sujeto al que había noqueado.

"Yo...juraría haber oído esas palabras antes"-dijo Blu un poco mas tranquilo pero quedándose pensando en quien se las podría haber dicho. La respuesta se la dio SB.- "Perla"- el guacamayo repitió inconscientemente el nombre que SB le había dado diciéndolo sin querer en voz alta...craso error.

Nada mas oír ese pensamiento en voz alta Esperanza se abalanzó sobre Blu, agarrándolo por los hombros y acorralándolo contra el tronco caído.

"Perla! Has dicho Perla?! La conoces? Dónde está? Qué le has hecho?!-gritó Esperanza fuera de si.

Blu, aunque hubiera recuperado una pequeña parte de su personalidad y aun estando afectado psicológicamente, no iba a permitir que lo trataran de esa manera. Como auto defensa, el guacamayo dio un fuerte empujón con una de sus patas mandando bien lejos a Esperanza. Cuando la guacamaya tocó el suelo, Blu salió volando cuál relámpago azul hacia donde había aterrizado. Blu agarró con una de sus patas las de Esperanza mientras que con la otra le oprimía el pecho, inmovilizándola.

"Que te queden dos cosas bien claras"-comenzó el guacamayo en tono amenazador- "Una no vuelvas a hacer eso. Dos no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de hacerte daño"-continuó ya en un tono mas tranquilo y afable.- "Mira si conocí a Perla, mas o menos...es una larga historia...si quieres oírla tendrás que tranquilizarte"

Esperanza solo pudo hacer un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal afirmativa, lo cierto es que no esperaba que ese ave a la que había golpeado podía defenderse tan bien. Ante esta señal, Blu soltó a la guacamaya y le ofreció su ala para ayudar a Esperanza a levantarse y de paso hacer las paces.

"Debo reconocer que esto de los instintos tiene su parte buena"-comentó un asombrado SB aunque Blu simplemente lo ignoró.

Cuando ambos estuvieron mas tranquilos, se sentaron y Blu comenzó a relatar lo que le había ocurrido en esos últimos días...

"Salí volando del nido lo mas rápido que pude, básicamente para evitar hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme."-terminó de relatar Blu.

"Vale..."-fue lo único que se le pasó a Esperanza por la cabeza. Desde luego la historia es bastante difícil de tragar...pero demasiado absurda como para ser una mentira.

"Sabes? Creo que le hice daño a Perla...no físicamente...pero se que aun sin recordar nada no debí tratarla así..."-se lamentó Blu con una cara muy triste.

Para Esperanza estaba claro que el guacamayo que tenía delante podría parecer muy furte por fuera pero psicológicamente estaba destrozado... Tenía que ayudarlo pues, le gustara o no, era la primera y al parecer única forma de volver a ver a su amiga de la infancia.

"Bueno, te propongo una cosa"-dijo Esperanza llamando la atención de Blu.- "Un guacamayo desmemoriado no me servirá para recuperar a mi vieja amiga...te propongo que mientras tu me ayudas a buscar a Perla yo te ayudare a recuperar tu memoria...ademas si la encontramos podrás disculparte en condiciones...Trato?"-terminó mientras extendía su ala.

"...Trato"-reafirmó Blu. Mientras chocaba su ala con la de Esperanza.

"Bien...como ya se está haciendo tarde..."-decía mientras podía ver como el sol se ponía entre los árboles.- "Creo que deberíamos dejar lo de la búsqueda para mañana...veamos si podemos refrescar esa memoria."-dijo Esperanza con un aire decidido.

"Venga ya si yo no puedo hacer nada viviendo en tu cerebro, que va hacer esta guacamaya a la que acabas de conocer?"-dijo SB un tanto fastidiado por la actitud de Esperanza.

"Dale un voto de confianza".-Dijo mentalmente Blu a su subconsciente. Aunque lo cierto es que el también tenía serías dudas sobre como haría la guacamaya para hacer que recuperara la memoria.-"Solo por curiosidad como me ayudarás a recuperar la memoria?"-preguntó Blu a Esperanza.

Lo cierto es que ahí Blu la había pillado, no tenía ni la mas remota idea. La guacamaya se puso a pensar y en un momento descubrió una forma con la que descartar muchas posibilidades.

"mmmmm...Blu...recuerdas si en esa losa que cogiste...había algo fuera de lo normal?"-preguntó sabiendo que evidentemente había algo.

"Te refieres a antes de derribarme?"-preguntó divertido Blu pero de inmediato se puso serio al ver la cara "no me toques las narices" que puso Esperanza.- "Pues siendo una lapida como dices, tenía un nombre...si no me equivoco...creo que era Zafiro."

"Bien esto es bueno, muy bueno...muy pocos animales entendemos la escritura humana y eso es algo que solo se aprende cuando llevas mucho tiempo en contacto con ellos...Hazme un favor escribe tu nombre"-ordenó por último la guacamaya.

"Escribir? Que es eso?"- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar ya había escrito su nombre en el suelo con una rama, pero no solo era su nombre de pila...había escrito su nombre completo...Tyler Blu Gunderson.

De haber tenido boca, la de SB llegaría hasta el suelo.

"Vale es buena...lo reconozco"-dijo el incrédulo subconsciente.

"Guau...así que no solo sabes leer y escribir si no que también tienes un nombre humano eso solo puede significar que fuiste una mascota...y muy querida"-dedujo muy acertadamente la guacamaya.

"Vale quizás demasiado buena...".-dijo SB mientras preveía el cataclismo mental que se avecinaba mientras la palabra "mascota" se repetía una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de Blu.

El guacamayo cerró los ojos mientras mientras miles de imágenes iban apareciendo como flashes en su cabeza. Estas eran la vida del guacamayo desde el mismo momento en que salió del huevo, como se cayó del nido y fue capturado, y, por supuesto, esos 15 años que pasó feliz junto a Linda. Recuperó todos sus recuerdos hasta el día anterior a viajar a Rio...y por supuesto recupero su antigua personalidad...eso sí, no quiere decir que haya olvidado sus instintos.

Una cosa estaba clara al fin tenía su pasado y sabía lo que había venido hacer a Río...ahora mas que nunca quería disculparse con Perla pues sabía que, ahora mas que nunca, su historia podía ser cierta.

"Blu estás bien?"-preguntó Esperanza algo preocupada al ver como el guacamayo había cerrado los ojos.- "Recuerdas algo?"-antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada mas, Blu se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. La guacamaya estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero las palabras de Blu la pararon.

"Gracias, gracias de corazón"-digo el guacamayo.- "Aunque hayamos empezado con mal pie, has sido la primera en intentar ayudarme y no solo eso, gracias a ti he recuperado mi pasado...todo mi pasado salvo los 2 últimos días antes de quedarme inconsciente"

"En serio? Eso es fantástico pero..."- aunque la guacamaya no lo demostrara, también tenía su lado tierno...pero ese abrazo comenzaba a ser algo incomodo y mas sin conocer realmente al guacamayo.- "...creo que ya puedes soltarme".- terminó diciendo, haciendo que el Blu se se apartara rápidamente algo sonrojado y pidiendo disculpas.-"Has recordado algo de Perla?"

"Bueno...es una larga historia"-dijo Blu un tanto compungido

"Tenemos tiempo"- dijo la guacamaya viendo como desaparecía la poca luz que había dejado el anochecer.

"Bueno...pues no se como, recuerdo que nací aquí, en Rio, hasta que un día..."-Blu comenzó a relatar la historia de su vida hasta el día en que ésta cambiaría para siempre.- "...el ornitólogo nos dijo a Linda y a mi que probablemente era el último macho de mi especie. También nos dijo que habían encontrado una hembra...esa era Perla..."

"Espera si según ellos erais los últimos ejemplares de la Tierra..."- interrumpió Esperanza.- "...eso significa que habías venido a Rio a..."

"Antes dijiste que muy pocos sabíamos leer y escribir, como aprendiste tu?"-interrumpió el guacamayo evitando así una situación incomoda.

Esmeralda exhaló un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

"Bueno tu me has contado tu historia, supongo que lo justo es contar la mía..."-comenzó Esperanza - "Verás, todo comenzó el mismo día en el que toda la familia de Perla desapareció. Cuando vimos que la nube de polvo se elevaba apuramos el vuelo para saber lo que había ocurrido...mala idea...ni siquiera vimos las redes, al parecer los leñadores no se conformaron con destruir la selva, también querían llenar sus bolsillos en un mercado negro. No se por cuanto tiempo nos mantuvieron encerrados en una especie de almacén. No solo a mi padre y a mi si no que con nosotros había como un centenar mas de aves exóticas. Apenas nos alimentaban...recuerdo que mi padre apenas comía pues decía que no lo necesitaba que era yo la que tenía que comer..."-en estos momentos un par de lagrimas amenazaban con caer desde los ojos de la guacamaya pero consiguió reponerse.- "Estuvimos días así hasta que una mañana me desperté y ni mi padre ni las otras aves estaban allí. Como pude comprobar poco después me habían montado en un avión de camino a Inglaterra. Resultó que me habían vendido a los dueños de un antro de mala muerte a las afueras de Londres. El lugar era poco mas que un burdel de ambientación tropical. Tanto el lugar como las gente que lo frecuentaba era de lo peor que puedas imaginarte. El aire estaba viciado con el humo y el sudor. Peleas, sexo y drogas eran el pan de cada día. No habría sobrevivido en ese infierno de no haber sido acogida por uno de los loros que se encontraban alli. Se llamaba Faun . Él me enseño a leer y escribir con ello pude hacer espectáculos gracias a los cuales recibía mejores cuidados...ambos pasamos de ser no mas que ratas decorativas a ser solo decorativas."- comentó la guacamaya intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.- "Sigo sin saber como pero el antro consiguió mantenerse en pie durante los 14 años que estuve en el...en la que solía ser una de las noches de mas apogeo la actividad aumentó aun mas cuando una tropa de hombres uniformados irrumpió en el local deteniendo a todos los presentes. Por desgracia antes de que pudieran detenerlo, uno de los gerentes cogió a Faun y amenazó con quitarle la vida con su navaja si no lo dejaban irse. Como de la nada apareció un ave azul con un buen tamaño que atacó al gerente por la espalda para evitar que cometiera ninguna tontería...por desgracia el gerente lanzó a Faun para poder defenderse mejor estrellándolo contra una pared...creo que desde que me sacaron de mi hogar y tras perder todo lo que quería fue la única vez que lloré.- dijo Esperanza-. Creo que ese intento de heroicidad le pasó factura al ave pues vi desde lejos como el que parecía ser el jefe de la tropa le hachaba una buena bronca... Después de eso estuve durante un año en rehabilitación en una de las clínicas de Londres, no volví a ver a aquel ave. Me soltaron en el comienzo de la jungla hace dos días...lo primero que hice fue venir aquí a intentar descubrir si había quedado alguien. Iba a empezar la investigación cuando apareciste tu."- terminó de relatar la guacamaya.

* * *

Las luces del plató se encienden y dan paso a un ensordecedor aplauso mientras da un pequeño paseo mientras saluda sonriente al público. Se para justo en el centro para realizar una pequeña reverencia y comenzar el espectáculo con gran entusiasmo.

** : **"¡Hola y bienvenido queridísimo público a este nuevo capítulo y show de "Cambio de corazón"!-hizo una pequeña pausa para coger aire y recibir los aplausos. Cuando pararon, continuó.- "Sin mas dilación recibamos a las dos personas gracias a las cuales estamos hoy aquí... "Trisque-o-galego"..."

Un foco se enciende para iluminar a un joven trajeado, sentado en una de las butacas de terciopelo rojo y saludando al público.

** :** "...y "KevinBlu"

Otro foco se enciende para iluminar otra butaca, esta vez, vacía. Mr. FF está confuso y se ha quedado sin palabras mientras los murmullos se extienden por el público preguntándose que le pasaría al joven coautor.

** : **"¿Qué? Pero...¿Se puede saber dónde está KevinBlu?"-tras unos microsegundos de reflexión, cayó en la cuenta.- "... No me digas que que sigue en Turquía"- preguntó en tono resignado al coautor que sí había aparecido.

**ToG: **"Bueno en realidad no está en Turquía"-dijo el coautor con aire distraído- "en realidad..."

** : **"Ah bueno solo llega tarde"-interrumpió- "llamadlo antes de..."

**ToG: **"EN REALIDAD"-enfatizó- "no he dicho que llegue tarde, solo he dicho que no está en Turquía... Está en Croacia, mas concretamente en Dubrovnik."

** : **"Dubrovnik...¡¿DUBROVNIK?! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE CARAJOS HACE TODAVÍA POR ALLÍ?"- preguntó airado y perdiendo la paciencia.- "¿SE PUEDE SABRE QUE MIERDA VAMOS A HACER AHORA?¿PASAMOS A LA SORPRESA?

**Tog: **"Tranquilizate viejo amigo, no hace falta ser impertinente lo tengo todo controlado...y lo de la sorpresa... dejemos la para mas tarde"-terminó con una misteriosa sonrisa haciendo que el público empezara a murmullar especulando.- "Pero primero vayamos a lo que nos ocupa...¡Muchachos!"-gritó haciendo señas a un grupo de técnicos.

En un par de minutos, unos técnicos cambiaron la butaca vacía por un televisor. Trisque les dio las gracias y continuó hacia el público.

**ToG: "**Señoras y señores..."-empezó como si fuera el presentador- "Con todos ustedes...¡KEVINBLU!"-Acto seguido apareció en pantalla el coautor sonriente mientras el plató se llenaba de aplausos.

**KB: **"Muy buenas querido público, es un placer estar con vosotros de nuevo...mas o menos"- dijo entre risas.

** :** "¿Se puede saber que haces aun ahí?-preguntó en un tono que denotaba que había perdido la paciencia.

**KB:** "jejeje..."-rio nerviosamente-"Pues veras... Lo cierto es que siempre quise viajar a esta región así que ya que estábamos me estoy tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones"

**ToG: **"Pues yo te tengo envidia, estuve allí una vez y me gustaría volver"

**KB: **"Si es una ciudad muy bonita."

**mr. FF: **"Bueno volviendo a la entrevista..."-intentando mantener la calma- "¿Cuál es la finalidad de este capítulo?"

**ToG: **"Bueno, como habrás podido comprobar, este capítulo es mas de relleno que de otra cosa, pero todo tiene un propósito. En este caso, nuestra intención es la de crear afinidad de los nuevos personajes al público, que les cojan cariño"- explicó.

**KB: **"Además, como cada uno de nosotros creó a uno de los personajes, en mi caso, yo cree a Álex (el hermano de Blu), y Trisque creó a Esperanza"- completó a su compañero- "Lo cierto es que queríamos darles un poco de protagonismo."

**ToG: **"Así que decidimos hacer cada uno un capítulo centrándonos en nuestros personajes. Yo hice este capítulo centrándome en Esperanza y Kevin el siguiente capítulo centrándose en..."

**KB:** "¡Callate hombre!"-interrumpió a través de la pantalla- "¿No ves que estás haciendo spoiler?"

En ese momento Trisque se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se disculpó de inmediato algo apenado.

**ToG: **"Gomen'nasai (-.-'')"

** :** "Bueno, bueno chicos no discutáis que no ha sido para tanto"-dijo con aire conciliador.- "Ya que estamos hablando de vuestros personajes... Trisque, ¿Podemos hacerla pasar?"- El co-autor miro a su compañero , él cual le hizo una señal de aprobación y trisque se la repitió a .

** : **"Excelente...¡Bien!"- continuó dirigiéndose al público.- "Con el fin de hacer mas interesante este show, nuestros autores favoritos han decidido invitar a mas personas. Estas personas las deciden ellos y pueden ser desde fans a autores y famosos. Pues teniendo esto en cuenta, hoy les presentamos a alguien que seguramente habrán visto en las reviews y que cuya personalidad ha sido la que se le ha dado a Esperanza...señoras y señores...con todos ustedes...¡MALVATRIZ!"- presentó pero el plató permaneció tranquilo sin que nadie hiciera acto de presencia.- "Emmmm...con todos ustedes...¡MALVATRIZ!"-repitió por si no había sido oido.

Esta vez todas las luces del estudio se apagaron provocando que el nerviosismo se extendiera entre el público, el presentador y al menos uno de los autores.

**M: **"Dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar..."-se oye una voz entre truenos provocando el pánico entre el público.

"¡Vamos a morir todos!"-grita un fan histérico pero por suerte es ignorado.

Con el último de los truenos las luces volvieron a encenderse iluminando encenderse iluminando, en el centro del plató, la figura de una mujer vestida con una larga túnica negra como la noche. La mujer agarraba un bastón con una esfera cristalina en la que descansaba un cuervo igual de oscuro que su túnica. Era la viva imagen de Malefica La antagonista de "La bella Durmiente" (Disney®)

**M: **"¡Muhaahahahaha!"-ríe por su comentario asustando aun mas a todos los presentes salvo Trisque...bueno al menos no tanto.

**ToG:** "¿No crees que ya vale de tanto espectáculo?"-preguntó tranquilo- "Estás asustando al público"

**M:** "¡Argh!"-farfulló con resignación.- "Eres un aburrido aguafiestas (¬ ¬)"

**Tog:** "Si, Si, lo que tu digas (¬ ¬)... anda, vuelve a tu estado normal"

Con un suspiro de resignación, Malvatriz dio un golpe de bastón y tras una luz cegadora apareció una hermosa joven con traje y tacones.

**ToG:** "Amigos...Esta es Malvatriz" -dijo dirigiéndose al público- "Tranquilos es buena persona...si no se la provoca"

El público apenas esbozó una sonrisa, todavía estaba un poco intimidado

** y KB**: "Eso es una puesta en escena como dios manda..."-dijeron ambos embobados y con los ojos como platos , realmente nunca la habían visto en persona.

**ToG**: "Sabes, sigo si entender por que llevas esas torturas medievales en los pies"- preguntó a Malvatriz refiriéndose a sus tacones.

**M**: "Poder...¿O no?"-preguntó mirando al publico con una pose de superioridad.

En ese momento tanto el público como y KB empezaron a reír y a aplaudir dándole una cálida bienvenida a la invitada, la cuál se sentó en su respectiva butaca sonriente.

** :** "Bueno, Malvatriz, debo reconocerlo eres muy buena presentándote"-dijo riendo animadamente.

**M:** "Bueno, dicen que la primera impresión es lo mas importante.

** :** "Si, y que lo digas..bueno, sin mas dilación comencemos con la entrevista ¿De acuerdo?

**M:** "Claro"

** :** "Comencemos por el principio. ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre el fic? ¿Qué te está pareciendo?

**M:** "veamos del fic...cuando lo he leído...no se como describir la sensación que tuve al leerlo...a si ya se. De cada seis palabras que salían de mi boca sobre el fic ocho eran insultos. y no solo eran para los personajes...y alguno que otro iba dirigido a los autores."-En este momento una gota de sudor se formó en las nucas de ambos autores.- "Este fic ha conseguido que me emocione, llore y tenga ganas de matar a alguien todo en uno."-Los autores exhalaron un suspiro de alivio.- "Creo que eso significa que me gusta...o que estoy loca...bueno ya lo averiguaré."

**ToG:** "Si que está un poco loca"-susurró al televisor que tenía al lado, haciendo que su socio se riera.

**M:** "¿Qué has dicho?"-preguntó mirando a Trisque con una cara inquisitiva a la par que amenazante.

**ToG:** "Nada, nada...je,je,je."-rió nerviosamente.

**MrFF:** "Bueno, siguiente pregunta..."-comenzó, sacando al coautor de una peliaguda situación- "¿Qué te pareció que tu personalidad se usara para un personaje?"

**M:** "Bueno no es la primera vez que aparezco en la historia de algun amigo. Esto de salir en la historia de alguien me gusta. Es la forma perfecta de saber lo que alguien piensa sobre ti. La forma en la que plasma tu forma de ser en un personaje es como si pudieras leer en su mente como te ve."

**MrFF:** "Mmm...es una buena forma de verlo... Ojala mi suegra escribiera una historia sobre mi, así sabría lo que piensa de verdad sobre mi"-comentó haciendo que todos se rieran.- Bien, siguente pregunta, ¿Qué te parece Esperanza, tu personaje?"

**M:** "Bueno, lo cierto es que aun no he leído mucho sobre el pero creo recordar que apenas termine de leer el capitulo en el que aparecía me quede alucinada. Esperanza es valiente, no se muerde la lengua por nada ni por nadie...así que según lo que he respondido anteriormente es un gran halago para mi."

**MrFF:** "Por lo que se ve te ha gustado como te ha retratado Trisque..."-el presentador miró al reloj de su muñeca.- " Parece que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, te gustaría dedicarles unas palabras a los autores o al público que nos está leyendo?"

**M:** "Lo cierto es que si tengo una sugerencia que hacer..."-dijo girándose hacia donde estaban Trisque y la pantalla con Kevin, mostrando una extraña sonrisa.- "...escribid rápido (pero manteniendo la calidad) pero rápido...si es necesario caer en coacciones y amenazas incurriré a ello...conozco a gente que mataría por un cigarrillo (¬ ¬). JAJAJAJA (^ ^)

El comentario de Malvatriz provocó que el plató se llenara de risas pero había dos personas que no se reían. Los dos autores se miraban con preocupación mientras una gota de sudor frio les recorría la nuca mientras tragaban sonoramente.

** :** "Bueno queridos amigos hasta aquí el programa de hoy...Demosle un aplauso a nuestra hermosa, encantadora y primera invitada...Malvatriz"-(aplausos)- "...así como a nuestros autores...Trisque-o-galego y KevinBlu...-(aplausos)- "En cuanto a mi os veré en el próximo capítulo de "Cambio de corazón" que, como ha dicho Trisque, será escrito en su totalidad por KevinBlu... Hasta pronto queridisimo público.- (aplausos aplausos aplausos)

_**-Para ruegos, preguntas,sugerencias y amenazas varias pongan review o envien un PM a Trisque-o-Galego o KevinBlu.- **_


	8. Chapter 7: Soldado anónimo

Capítulo 7: Soldado Anónimo

_**En capítulos anteriores de "Cambio de Corazón": **_

_"Lo lamento" Le respondió Alex, un poco asustado "Oye… sabes, no deberías andar por esta parte de la selva sola"_

_"Lo sé… es que le ha pasado algo a mi pareja…"_

_"Ah… ¿Tienes novio?" Alex sonaba bastante desilusionado_

_"Si… bueno su nombre es Blu y tiene... 15 años..." _

_ La cara de Alex se hubiera puesto blanca, de no haber estado cubierta de plumas azules. Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos mientras que en su garganta se formaba un nudo _

_"Oye… ¿Estás bien?" Perla pregunto, notando el cambio de estado de Alex._

_"Y-yo… yo tengo un hermano que se llama Blu… y que desapareció cuando era un polluelo… hace 15 años"_

* * *

Fue… fue en primavera… o a comienzo del verano, tal vez. Se había armado una especie de fiesta, ya sabes, de esas espontaneas que solo las aves salvajes saben organizar. Todos estaban felices, era la primera vez para muchos. Había muchos polluelos que recién aprendían a volar… o aprendieron a la fuerza esa mañana.  
Yo tenía tres años y medio, Blu apenas algunos meses. Su nombre no era Blu, en realidad ¿Sabes? Se llamaba… en realidad se llamaba Thiago, pero yo le decía Blu… me resulta raro que aun conserve el sobrenombre… pero supongo que es un lindo gesto, algo para que se acuerde de donde viene…  
Él se quedo durmiendo en el nido, mientras nuestros padres me llevaron a mí a la fiesta. La de ese día era especial. Era el día antes del Carnaval, todos estaban muy emocionados. Fue muy divertida, la verdad. El cielo de la selva era dominado por un extravagante despliegue de hermosos colores y angelicales cantos.  
Parecía que el tiempo mismo se había detenido a contemplarnos, parecía que la felicidad era lo único que existía, parecía que el miedo o la angustia no eran más que épicos mitos enterrados hace siglos.  
Parecía todo eso… hasta que llegaron ellos…

* * *

"Mis padres lo buscaron por toda la selva, pero no pudimos dar ni con una pista de su paradero, por lo que asumieron la realidad: o estaba muerto, o los contrabandistas… o ellos lo había llevado, lo que es prácticamente darlo por muerto"

"Los contrabandistas…" -Perla murmuró, interrumpiendo el relato. Alex alzo la vista para cruzarla con la de ella.

"Asumo que ellos y tu tienen su historia también"

"Tuvimos un episodio… ellos fueron los que me secuestraron a mi y a Blu, aunque supongo que debería agradecerles"

"¿Por qué si no lo hubieran hecho, no hubieras conocido a Blu?"

"Si…" -Inadvertidamente para ella, su cara ahora desplegaba una enorme y cálida sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el infinito.

"Hmm… mi hermano debe de ser muy bueno para causar reacciones como eso"- comentó Alex, y Perla se sonrojo casi inmediatamente.

"Bue-bueno pues… pues si, él es muy dulce… y algo nerd, pero eso lo hace tierno… no mucho, pero ya sabes, lo hace interesante, y…"

"Aunque veo que mi hermano parece ser un buen tipo, eso no es a lo que me refería con bueno…"

"No… no te entiendo…"-La cara de confusión de Perla solo podría ser descripta por esa misma palabra: confundida.

"Ya sabes… que le va muy bien el tango nocturno"

"Pues… no sé, el tango es de más al Sur, no sé si él lo conocerá. Pero samba si sabe bailar. Es algo atolondrado, pero sabe meter algunos pasos seguidos de vez en cuando"

"Si si, muy bien. Pero estoy seguro que no es la única cosa que sabe meter"

"No… él… bueno… él también canta un poco"

"Hmm, y apuesto que él también sabe hacerte cantar a ti también, ¿O me equivoco?"

"Algo así… una vez hicimos un dueto ¡Fue tan lindo y romántico!"

"¿Y que me dices de duetos privados? Seguramente Blu hace que cantes mucho en esos"

"La verdad es que el canta más que yo, parece que es innato en eso, aunque no veo el punto de cantar si nadie te oye. ¿A qué punto quieres llegar?"

Desde que la conversación había comenzado, Alex había estado haciendo un esfuerzo interno enorme para no reírse, pero la inocencia de la ave en frente de él había sobrepasado todo limite conocido. Ya no pudo aguantarlo más y se dejo caer de espaldas, comenzando a reír desaforadamente, hasta el punto de sacarse lagrimas de los ojos. Perla ya no podía estar mas confundida.

"Oye, ¿Tu entiendes algo? Porque sinceramente a este tipo le entiendo menos que a Blu cuando hablaba sobre su enci… encitlo… enciclopet… ese libro grande con muchas cosas escritas"-preguntó Perla a su subconsciente.

Para darse una idea de lo frustrada que estaba el subconsciente de Perla con la inocencia de su huésped en ese momento, solo basta decir que si no fuera un ente etéreo y existiera en el plano físico, estaría parada junto a una pared, azotando su cabeza contra esta.

"¿En serio? No, de verdad, ¿Me hablas en serio? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuatro? Yo ni siquiera tengo cuerpo y sé lo que este tipo insinúa"-contestó el incrédulo subconsciente.

"¿Pues serias tan amable de compartir tu sabiduría conmigo?"-contestó la guacamaya algo fastidiada.

"… ¿Sabes qué? Te lo diré cuando seas grande"

Antes de que Perla pudiera decir algo mas, Alex se recupero de su ataque de risa.

"Lo siento… lo siento… no pude evitarlo… jajaja"-se disculpó el guacamayo aun secándose las lágrimas.

"Vale… pero tu historia no termina allí, presumo"-dijo Perla intentando desviar la conversación hacia donde le interesaba.

Casi como si esas palabras hubieran gatillado un interruptor, la cara de alegría de Alex se transformó a una de extrema seriedad, casi se podría decir que de dolor.

"No…"

* * *

Pasé días y noches llorando por él, por el hermano que jamás llegué a conocer bien. Él todavía no sabía hablar siquiera. Un día, sin decirle a nadie, simplemente me fui. Con el manto de la noche como aliado, deje el nido que me vio nacer y me embarque en una especie de cruzada, si quieres llamarlo así, para encontrar a mi hermano.  
Viaje al norte, con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo. Al principio tenía mis esperanzas en alto, de poder volver y reunir a mi familia otra vez, pero a medida que paso el tiempo, me fui dando cuenta que mi viaje era uno de no retorno.

Casi muero cruzando el desierto junto a una frontera, me sería imposible volver por allí y por el mar no era una opción, así que estaría atrapado en aquel lugar.  
Justo después de ese desierto, llegué a otro país, que tiempo después me entere que era donde habían llevado a Blu. Lamentablemente, mi tiempo allí fue corto, ya que poco después de llegar, me atraparon.

* * *

"Estuve tan cerca…"-dijo Alex con tono de frustración.

"¿A dónde llevaron a Blu? ¿Te refieres a Minnesota?"

"¿Minnesota? En ese caso… no estuve tan cerca"- Aunque pequeña, Alex se dio el lujo de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mencionaste que te atraparon, ¿Fueron los contrabandistas?"-preguntó Perla.

"Je… no, eso ya sería muy repetitivo. Digo: ¿A ti, a Blu, al "señor Malote" y a mí? ¡Nah! Sería una película bastante aburrida"

* * *

A mí me capturo otro tipo de gente. Gente de ley, eso te lo puedo decir por el modo en que se comportaban. Seguramente se dieron cuenta que yo no pertenecía allí. Es decir... ¡Vamos! ¿Un ave azul zafiro en un país donde lo mas colorido es el cuello de un pato marrón? No era precisamente lo más sutil del lugar. Ellos tampoco, a decir verdad. Llevaban un uniforme militar, todo el tiempo, solo que azul en lugar de verde. Podías verlos venir desde kilómetros… eso, si ellos querían ser vistos. Y por los siguientes tres días estuve encerrado en una caja de madera.  
Me esperaba encontrarme en un barco de regreso a Rio… o tal vez camino a algún zoológico… si, mis padres me habían hablado de esos horribles lugares.  
No te imaginas mi sorpresa cuando la Torre Eiffel fue la imagen que me recibió cuando abrieron la tapa de mi caja. ¿Y la que tuve cuando en vez de una jaula me encontré en una habitad enorme llena de la más variada colección de aves rapaces y de gran porte que hayas visto en tu vida?

* * *

"Entonces eran lo mismo… traficantes"-dijo Perla muy convencida.

"No… no, no no… esas aves no estaban allí encerradas. Ellas se quedaban con ellos por voluntad propia"-aclaró el guacamayo.

"¿Por voluntad propia? ¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Eran sus mascotas?"-preguntó Perla confundida.

"No… eran como… soldados, todos ellos. Se los trataba igual que a los humanos, incluso tenían rangos… era muy divertido porque algunos de ellos incluso podían darle ordenes a los humanos. Eran todos disciplinados y… aburridos, a decir verdad… y… yo… me uní a ellos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque… porque uno de ellos me contó que ellos acompañaban a los humanos en sus expediciones. Que sus escuadrones recorrían todo el mundo. Una ave cada cinco humanos, generalmente. Y solo las mejores… creí que si me ganaba su confianza, si lograba viajar junto a ellos, tendría más medios para buscar a mi hermano"-aclaró Alex.

"¿Sacrificaste tu libertad… solo para poder encontrar a Blu?"

"¿Mi libertad? Yo obtuve comida, agua, camaradas y amigos, además de un hogar y gente que me respetaba. ¿Blu? Él probablemente se estaba pudriendo en el sótano de la casa de algún ricachón imbécil. Mi libertad fue un precio bastante justo en ese momento…"

"¿Y valió la pena?" -Para Perla, la cual consideraba la libertad como lo más preciado del universo, le era difícil entender como alguien renunciaría a ella voluntariamente. Por lo tanto, no fue sorpresa para su subconsciente cuando su voz sonó fría, casi acusadora, por un momento olvidándose que era de Blu de quien hablaban. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que su interrupción no era conveniente.

"No lo pude encontrar… así que supongo que no… pero si conocí muchos lugares y aves agradables… por supuesto, nunca tenía tiempo de acercarme a nadie ni buscar con detenimiento, siendo que contaba con pocas horas después de cada caso para regresar… si es que contaba con algo de tiempo en lo absoluto"

"¿Cuánto…?"

"¿Cuánto qué?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con ellos?"

"Diez años… más o menos… me he ganado cada cicatriz, déjame decirte. Aun así, esos tipos eran estrictos. Nada de lo que hacía parecía suficiente. Nunca me permitieron salir de Europa. Busque por esos lugares los primeros años, pero era obvio que allí no estaba. Finalmente, hace tan solo una semana, llego mi oportunidad. Una operación conjunta enorme en Inglaterra. Atacaríamos veintisiete lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo, con la precisión de un reloj. Estábamos detrás de un tipo y su pandilla, que sabíamos comercializaban cosas que no se deben, desde animales exóticos hasta armas. Los tipos eran escurridizos, pero en esos lugares se sabía que iban a hacer negocios relativamente a menudo. No queríamos dejar cabos sueltos, por lo que había que atacarlos a todos. En el peor de los casos, capturaríamos a otros traficantes menores y quizá incluso decomisaríamos bienes ilegales y animales traficados… yo sabía que si lo hacía bien esa vez, pronto estaría viajando a todos los continentes y continuando la búsqueda de Blu, pero…" -Sorpresivamente para Perla, el relato del joven guacamayo llego a una pausa abrupta. El joven volteo su cabeza hacia el otro lado, pero Perla alcanzo a distinguir lo que parecía una lágrima cayendo de sus ojos.

"Perla… este tipo me está empezando a dar miedo"-dijo SP

"A mí también… pero se nota que está dolido, y mucho… creo que él puede ayudarme a encontrar a Blu y ayudarlo a recordar"

"…eso si no nos viola primero…"-dijo SP de forma esceptica.

"¿Que?"-preguntó Perla muy confundida.

"¡Que si una viola es lo mismo que un cello!"-dijo SP un tanto harta de la inocencia de su huesped.- "Madre mía no debí quedarme dormida en el reparto de cerebros"-dijo mas para si que para Perla.

Optando por ignorar las, aparentemente faltas de sentido, palabras de su subconsciente, Perla se concentró de nuevo en el entristecido guacamayo.

"Oye…"- dijo Perla mientras ponía su ala sobre su hombro. Alex inmediatamente la miro sorprendido -"¿Estás bien?"

"Si…" -El respondió, secándose una ultima lagrima.

"¿Que paso después?"-Preguntó la guacamaya.

"La cagué…"-respondió secamente el guacamayo.

"¿Qué?"

"La cague, así de simple. La cague pero a lo grande…"

"¿Q-que hiciste?"

"Cometí un error, uno enorme. Quise lucirme, ser el héroe, desobedecí ordenes… un tipo se puso como loco y tomo una ave de rehén. No me acuerdo que especie, solo que estaba en extinción. Mis compañeros humanos trataban de hacerlo razonar, pero… pero yo no les di tiempo. Quería probarles que podía con todo y… y… y me abalance contra eso tipo…" -Alex tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar- "El tipo se asustó y… y la mató... fue horrible. él… él la tenia del cuello y-y la azotó contra la pared… había sangre por todos lados… incluso uno de los humanos vomitó. Me culparon a mí por su muerte, y lo hicieron justificadamente. Me hubieran sacrificado, de no ser por un veterinario que al parecer estaba encariñado conmigo. El los convenció de que me liberaran aquí… y aquí estoy"

Mientras Alex contaba los últimos sucesos de su historia, el subconsciente de Perla se iba poniendo cada vez más y más nerviosa. Perla, por otro lado, sentía empatía por él. Entendía todo lo que había pasado y sabía lo doloroso que era perder a toda tu familia a temprana edad. Aunque Alex había voluntariamente abandonado sus padres para ir a buscar a Blu, por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba dolido.

"¿Perla…?"-llamó el subconsciente.

"…"

"Oye, se que estas contenta por haber encontrado al hermano de Blu y eso, pero… yo o bajaría la guardia si fuera tu. La verdad, siento que entre el halcón y él no hay mucha diferencia"

"No… no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Él solo ha sufrido mucho, es todo. No creo que sea un peligro, y se que Blu se alegrara mucho de verlo… si es que lo recuerda"-contestó la guacamaya.

"Puedo equivocarme, quiero hacerlo en este caso, pero… solo ten cuidado, ¿Ok? Podría ser una trampa y…" -

Pero, antes de que la advertencia fuera completada...

"¡ESO YA NO IMPORTA!" -Gritó Alex, antes de abrazar a Perla y lanzarse a los cielos -"¡Blu está vivo y aquí en Brasil, así que pronto me reuniré con él! ¡Vamos, no puedo esperar mas!"

Perla, reacia y aun intentando comprender este repentino cambio de animo, abrió sus alas y lo siguió.

* * *

En un estudio ya conocido por todos y sumido en la oscuridad, el público espera impaciente a que empiece el espectáculo...Cuando los últimos rezagados y los incontinentes han tomado ya sus asientos el show puede comenzar. Una voz en off lenta y pausada se empezó a oír en la silenciosa y expectante sala...

"Señoras y señores, sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo show de "Cambio de corazón"...Denle un fuerte aplauso y una cálida bienvenida a nuestro presentador...¡ !...

Mr. FF salió de uno de los laterales del plató mientras un potente foco lo iluminaba, mientras que, tan elegante y animado como siempre, comenzaba con su trabajo.

** :- **"Hola y bienvenido queridísimo público aun nuevo show de "Cambio de corazón"-El publico continua aplaudiendo hasta que hace una seña para que se calmen- "Bien sin mas dilación démosle la bienvenida a las dos personas sin las cuales no estaríamos aquí...KevinBlu..."- el joven coautor toma su habitual asiento saludando y sonriendo.-"...y Trisque-o-Galego"- éste hace lo mismo que el primero sentándose en su respectiva butaca.- "Bueno muchachos es un placer veros por aquí otra vez...ESPECIALMENTE a ti Kevin."-dijo mirando al coautor con mirada acusatoria.

**KB:-** "je je je..."- rie nerviosamente- "De acuerdo, debo decir que me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones...pero he asistido a las entrevistas"

** :- **"En una cutre pantalla de televisión..."-dice provocando la risa del público y del otro coautor"- En ese momento la voz del presentador es cambiada por una mucho mas aguda mientras se proyectaba sobre el una imagen de un payaso...sin duda provocada por un equipo de audiovisuales enfadado por que su trabajo había sido menospreciado.- "Vale vale...En una ESPECTACULAR pantalla de televisión".- dijo a modo de disculpa mientras todo volvia a la normalidad en señal de aprobación.

**ToG:- **"jajajajaja...bueno bueno no seas tan duro con él, nos ha traido este espectacular capítulo como compensación"- dijo, sacando a su compañero de la situación

** :- "**Bueno...como dicen en mi pueblo... Corramos un estupido velo que aquí no ha pasado nada..."- dice con cara de fastidiado.- "En fin como a nuestro guionista le da flojera alargar esta entrevista... (*-_EH...CALLESE_-*)...pasemos directamente a nuestra entrevista especial..."-hace una pequeña pausa para dar emoción.- "Señoras y señores con todos ustedes, el creador de historias del nivel de "Juntos!" y "Bienvenido a la familia" entre otras...DARK-KAZOO!"

El joven autor entra saludando alegre y sesienta en la butaca mas cercana al escritorio del presentador.

** :- "**Bienvenido Darkkazoo...whoao, es un placer tener a un grande de Rio en nuestro programa..."

**DK:- "**Gracias, para mi tambien es un placer estar aquí"

** : "**Bueno, sin mas esperas vayamos directos a la entrevista...¿Que te ha parecido el capítulo?"

**DK:- "**Pues, cabe mencionar que es la historia de Alex, es larga y cautivadora... Después de todo encontrar al hermano de Blu es algo interesante. Algo que me ha llamado profundamente la atención es que el subconsciente le haya advertido a Perla. Tal vez en uno de los giros inesperados de la vida... Alex se vuelva el antagonista... pero solo es una suposición, también puede ser que el y Blu sean hermanables...solo hay que ver que se viene."

**MrFF:- "**mmmm...interesante...tienen nuestros autores algo que decir a esto?"-Ambos autores se miran con ojos cómplices para luego negar con la cabeza.- "Ok, entonces continuemos...¿Que te está pareciendo el Fic?

**DK:- "**Bueno, me llamo la atención el que Blu haya perdido la memoria, y que luego se hubiera vuelto "salvaje"también eso de jugar mucho con los subconscientes es algo poco común, lo que hace que la historia sea mas original e interesante...pero por lo visto el final del fic todavía es un misterio. Es por eso que solo nos queda ver que es lo que sucede y así podré dar una critica completa."-dijo mientras los autores sonreian por ese comentario sobre El Final.

** : **"Interesante...tienes algunos ruegos o sugerencias que hacerles a nuestros autores?"

**DK:- "**Pues si... mira, la historia en si es buena, pero hay algunos detalles que hacen que la historia sea un poco confusa... ya sabes, a veces me confundo entre el subconsciente y el personaje... otra crítica que creo que es la mas exigente es su tiempo de actualización... ¡vamos hombre... se tardan mucho en actualizar!...creo que eso es todo..."

** :- **"Si creco que eso os lo dicen mucho no?¬¬"- acusaba mientras los autores reían nerviosamente- "En fin, pasemos a algo un poco mas directo...¿Que opinas de KevinBlu?"

**DK:- "**Pues, mi colega trasandino es un ser bastante agradable, hemos tenido algunas charlas e intentos frustrados de jugar Age of empires...Sus historias en solitario me han llamado bastante la atención... como por ejemplo "Esa Ave", ¡Hasta el día de hoy me sigue confundiendo!...Otras historias como "Azul y Rojo", "Por Mi" y "Gracias Viejos" entregan un mensaje en su trasfondo, pero eso no significa que sus historias no sean bastante peculiares, y al mismo tiempo buenas yo creo que se dedique a los "One-Shots" ya que ha demostrado su potencial en ellos. a veces creo que cuando simplemente se le ocurre una buena idea la escribe, y el resultado son sus tan curiosos fics

** : "**Bien...y ¿Qué opinas de Trisque?

**DK:- "**Pues, por lo visto es buen dibujante, te agradezco tu ayuda al crear a mis personajes para que los lectores puedan imaginarse la historia de una mejor manera...gracias amigo..."-dijo dirigiendose al autor, el cual le agradeció.- "y bueno sus historias son bastante buenas... pero creo que ya he hablado de ellas anteriormente"

** :- "**Bueno y ya para terminar...¿Que opinas del trabajo conjunto?

**DK:- "**Bueno...una famosa frase es "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una" y eso es lo que hemos podido ver acá, he mencionado las cualidades de ambos, y pienso que combinadas hacen un gran dúo. Cuando creas un fic conjunto, el colega puede aportar cualidades que tal vez uno carece... a veces algunos tienen grandes ideas... y estoy seguro de que si hiciera un fic con ustedes, el resultado seria una obra maestra...

** :-**"Bueno...Quien sabe lo que deparará el futuro...En fin queridos amigos hasta aquí el programa de hoy..."-

**ToG: "**Alto"-interrumpió- "Me gustaría anunciar que estoy poniéndome al día con esta comunidad y que estoy leyendome y poniendo reviews en historias ya "antiguas" asi que si les llega una no se extrañen demasiado...Vale puedes conttinuar"-dijo ganandose una mirada de odio de por haberlo interrumpido.

** : "**EEEn fin... como iba diciendo...Demosle un aplauso a nuestro ilustre invitado de hoy...Dark-kazoo"-(aplausos)- "...así como a nuestros autores...Trisque-o-galego y KevinBlu...-(aplausos)- "En cuanto a mi os veré en el próximo capítulo de "Cambio de corazón" ... Hasta pronto queridisimo público.- (aplausos aplausos aplausos)

_**-Para ruegos, preguntas,sugerencias y amenazas varias pongan review o envien un PM a Trisque-o-Galego o KevinBlu.- **_


	9. Chapter 8: San Venganza I: The Club

Capítulo 8: San Venganza I:"The Club"

**En capítulos anteriores de "Cambio de Corazón"...**

"Bi_en...como ya se está haciendo tarde..."-decía mientras podía ver como el sol se ponía entre los árboles.- "Creo que deberíamos dejar lo de la búsqueda para mañana...veamos si podemos refrescar esa memoria."-dijo Esperanza con un aire decidido. _

* * *

"¿Esta es tu genial idea?"- Preguntó Esperanza incrédula ante la vista que tenía en frente. Mesas y tablones llenos de mercancías y frutas, con vendedores detrás regateando con sus clientes- "¿El mercado de las favelas? ¿No pudiste elegir un lugar con mas humanos?" -Blu no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Él, en cambio, buscaba frenéticamente entre estantes y basureros.

"Lo se… pero por alguna razón, este lugar figura en mis recuerdos…"- Le contestó, pero sin dirigirle la mirada -"Aquí, hace no mucho, paso algo importante. Algo que cambio mi vida. No sé que fue, ni donde exactamente, pero fue aquí"-le dijo a Esperanza- "Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijo mi subconsciente…" -Pensó Blu"Créeme, es verdad. Aquí paso algo muy importante para ti, pero no me acuerdo en que parte específicamente."-aclaró el subconsciente-" La primera vez que vinimos, lo hicimos en una camioneta de…""Melones…"-completó el guacamayo."¿Enserio? Pensé que eran papayas… bueno, tu eres el más inteligente de los dos"- dijo el subconsciente de forma divertida."Melones…"- Blu repitió en voz alta."Blu, decídete. ¿Estamos buscando tu pasado o el almuerzo?"- Preguntó Esperanza empezando a perder la paciencia."No, no…"- Dijo Blu, mientras escalaba una de las mesas del mercado, seguido de cerca por una confundida Esperanza-"Cuando vine por primera vez, vine en una camioneta llena de melones… ¡El lugar que busco debe de estar cerca de donde los venden!""Bueno, eso es una deducción inteligente… pero hay más de 500 puestos aquí"- La guacamaya respondió alzando sus alas en frustración -"Debe de haber más de uno que vendan melones. De hecho, estamos en…""Lo se, pero estos melones eran especiales. Eran más pequeños de lo normal. Eso es lo que tenemos que buscar"- respondió Blu sin apenas prestarle atención."¿Te refieres a como los que tenemos detrás?"- Blu se dio vuelta, y encontró a Esperanza señalando a una gran pila de melones miniatura con cara de ¬¬."Ehmmm… ¡Si! ¡Exacto! Justo como esos…"-gritó Blu alegremente."¿Estas seguro de que ya estuviste aquí?""Completamente, ahora tenemos que ir... debajo de la mesa" -Dicho esto, Blu se dejó caer hasta el piso, aterrizando con agilidad impresionante, y caminó a través del mantel. Esperanza, aunque rehacía, lo siguió.

Una vez abajo, se sorprendió al ver que Blu había encontrado una entrada secreta por entre dos tablas sueltas en la pared de la casa detrás del puesto. Al entrar, se encontraron con un largo pasillo, el cual Blu encontró extrañamente familiar. Al final de dicho pasillo, se encontraron con una especie de claro, donde había una especie de escenario e improvisados instrumentos, además de una especie de barra de tragos y asientos miniatura. Parecía una especie de pub o club para aves, perfectamente escondido de los ojos humanos ya que solo podías entrar si conocías la entrada secreta, a través de la cual era imposible el pasaje de humanos. Un lindo lugar donde reunirse con , claro, fue de antaño. Ahora, sin embargo, todo lo anterior estaba destruido. Las mesas, sillas y muebles hecho astillas, pedazos de frutas podridas por todos lado, plumas y pelos de alguna criatura esparcidos por el lugar, el techo… bueno, no estaba."Bueno…" -Dijo Esperanza, luego de varios segundos de silencio, en los cuales ambos aprovecharon para inspeccionar el lugar con sus miradas -"Es algo triste ver este lugar así…""¿Tu también lo conocías?" -Blu preguntó, esperanzado."No pero… siempre da tristeza cuando estas cosas pasan""Si…" -No hablaron más después de eso.

Blu comenzó a registrar a fondo el lugar, mientras que Esperanza se sentó en una relativamente sana silla que encontró. Después de media hora de búsqueda, Blu se rindió."Es inútil… por más que intento, no puedo. Se que aquí paso el algo, algo importante, pero no se qué exactamente" -Pensó el guacamayo.

"Es irónico. En la tele siempre saben que paso, pero no donde. Aquí es lo contrario. Otra prueba más que demuestra que la tele no sirve para nada"-dijo el subconsciente."Escucha, estoy realmente estresado en este momento y no quiero empezar a decir malas palabras como cuando estaba poseído por mis instintos, así que por favor guarda silencio. A menos, claro, que quieras contarme que paso aquí, ya que se que tu lo sabes"-dijo el guacamayo un poco exasperado."Ya sabes como es esto, colega. No puedo"- le contestó el subconsciente en tono tranquilo."Lo imagine""Pero te puedo ayudar en algo, si quieres"- propuso el subconsciente."Por supuesto, lo que sea me sirve"-dijo Blu muy animado."¿Ves ese trozo de madera de ahí?" -SB señalo mentalmente, y aunque Blu no podía verlo, entendió perfectamente a que se refería. En el suelo, a unos metros de él, yacía una plancha de madera de aproximadamente el mismo ancho pero de la mitad del largo de Blu."¿Que pasa con ella?"-el guacamayo preguntó extrañado. **_  
_**

"Ve y tómala"-ordenó el subconsciente. Blu obedeció. Camino hasta la madera y la tomo con sus alas- "Excelente, ahora ponla frente a ti como si fuera un escudo"- Una vez más, Blu obedeció.- "Muy bien. A la de tres, te das vuelta rápido, sin soltar la madera""¿Porque estoy haciendo esto?"-se preguntó el guacamayo."Tu solo confía, ya verás que… ¡TRES, YA!" -Mas por instinto que por otra cosa, Blu giro 180° con su escudo frente a el, justo a tiempo para detener un enorme proyectil que había sido lanzado hacia él."¡Pedro!" -Una voz grito en la lejanía.

Blu bajo su escudo, solo para encontrar a una gorda ave de plumaje negro y blanco con un copete rojo en la cabeza, tirada en sus pies.

"¡Sucio ladrón, toma esto!" -Blu alzo la mirada, notando como lo que parecía ser una tapa de refresco volaba hacia él a toda velocidad.

Otra vez dejando que sus instintos lo dominen, Blu doblo la rodilla hacia adelante y se dejo caer hacia atrás, de tal forma que el proyectil pasara justo por encima de él. Pero no se detuvo allí. Antes de que pasara por completo, él tomo la tapa de refresco en el aire con su ala, efectuando una perfecta mortal hacia atrás en el proceso. Una vez en el suelo, dio un rápido giro de 180° y lanzando la tapa aprovechando el envión que la fuerza centrifuga le proporcionaría, enviado el proyectil directo a su dueño, el cual recibió el impacto directo en su cabeza, precipitándose al suelo de inmediato."Guau… soy bueno"- Pensó Blu."Meh… te doy un 7.5 por la falta de originalidad"-dijo el subconsciente no muy impresionado.**_  
_**

"Y Linda que decía que no era saludable que jugara videojuegos. Si me viera ahora, derrotando a mis enemigos en santo combate, defendiendo a los inocente, castigando a los culpables, prote…"-dijo Blu antes de ser interrumpido."Si, si. Lo que sea, hermano Blu. Después honraremos el credo, por ahora, vamos a ver quién nos atacó, ¿Vale?"-dijo SB"Vale"

Blu se dirigió hacia el canario al que había derribado con su propia arma. Cuando estuvo a sus pies le puso la pata encima para poder mantenerlo a ralla.

"Vigila al otro por favor"-le dijo a Esperanza sin dejar de prestarle atención al ave que tenía debajo.

"¿Desde cuando me das tu ordenes?"- preguntó la guacamaya con cierto aire de indignación.

"No ha sido una orden, solo a sido una petición amis..."

"Blu...¿Eres tu hermano?"-al oir esas palabras del canario, el guacamayo lo soltó de inmediato. El canario aprovechó la oportunidad para echar a volar y frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo no era una ilusión.

"¿Me conoces?"- preguntó el guacamayo, sin embargo el canario esta demasiado impactado y feliz como para saber lo que significaba esa pregunta.

Nico se abalanzó hacia Blu para abrazarlo.

"Blu, pensábamos que habías muerto!...Pedro, Pedro no es momento de echarse una siesta arriba!- dijo Nico mientras le daba una bofetada a Pedro para que se despertara.

"Si si yo también me alegro de verte pero... joder...desde has aprendido esos movimientos pájaro?"-preguntó Pedro aun sobándose la cabeza.

En medio de todos estos gritos apareció una otra cara conocida...

"Se puede saber que es este jaleo? Muchachos no se supone que íbamos a arreglar el local?"- preguntó Rafael llegando desde otra parte del lugar- "Dios mio...Blu?... Blu! Compañero estás vivo!"- gritó el tucán mientras se acercaba volando.- "Perla no está contigo?"- Preguntó al notar la falta de la guacamaya.

"Tu también conoces a Perla?"-preguntó entusiasmada Esperanza.

"S-Sí...puedo preguntar su nombre señorita"- preguntó educadamente Rafael, aunque algo intimidado por la guacamaya.

"Oh...claro disculpa...me llamo Esperanza..."

"Oíd siento interrumpir las presentaciones pero necesito respuestas..."-interrumpió Blu algo disgustado por haber sido ignorado.- "...vosotros tres, si conocéis a Perla...me conoces a mi no?"

"Pues claro que te conocemos pájaro"- respondió Pedro con su mítico tono de rey del Rap.

"Espera tu a nosotros no?"- preguntó Nico con cara de preocupación y a la ver de tristeza.

"A ver chico cuéntanoslo todo desde el principio..."-pidió Rafael al ver como Blu negaba con la cabeza.

Blu comenzó a relatar casi todo lo sucedido desde que despertó un par de días atrás...

* * *

"MMMM... Desde luego es un asunto peliagudo"-comentó Rafael cuando Blu terminó de relatar su historia-"...y creo que podría tener la solución para desbloquear tu memoria"

"Pues dímela, llevo intentando recordar desde ayer"- pidió Blu algo desesperado.

"Ese precisamente es tu problema muchacho... Como ya te dije una vez, piensas demasiado..."-explicó Rafael.- "...según me has dicho, las veces que has conseguido recordar algo no estabas intentarlo hacerlo realmente, tu cerebro reaccionó a estímulos externos ligados a esos recuerdos que estaban grabados en tu corazón...Lo que te propongo es que respires hondo y cierres los ojos"-el guacamayo no puso pegas y lo hizo ante la mirada expectante de las otras 3 aves restantes.- "...bien...ahora solo deja de pensar con la cabeza y comienza a hacerlo con el corazón."- ante este método, el guacamayo estuvo a punto de replicar pero su subconsciente lo detuvo.

"No se te ocurra decir una sola palabra...solo...hazle caso ¿vale?"- dijo el subconsciente intentando mantener un tono tranquilo.

"Está bien, por intentarlo..."-le contestó el guacamayo no muy convencido de este método.

Rafael pudo ver la indecisión en el rostro de Blu y comenzó a explicarle.

"Verás chico...tu cerebro está dañado y puede engañarte. Sin embargo, tu corazón no puede hacerlo...verás...todos los acontecimientos que han marcado tu vida o la han cambiado de una forma u otra, quedan grabados en tu corazón y a partir de estos echos fundamentales puedes reconstruir tus recuerdos perdidos."-explicó muy acertadamente el tucán.- "...y estoy al cien por cien seguro de que tus días aquí en Río de Janeiro forman parte de esos acontecimientos fundamentales."

"¿Tu eres psicólogo o algo así verdad...?-preguntó Esperanza.

"Jajajaja no...es solo que tengo 17 futuros traumas adolescentes con los que lidiar y debo ir preparándome."- dijo Rafael entre risas refiriéndose a sus hijos.

"Esto...yo no es por molestar pero...¿no íbamos a intentar hacer que esta cocorota azul volverá a funcionar como es debido?- preguntó Pedro mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza a Blu.

Ante esta llamada de atención, Esperanza y Rafael se pusieron serios y el tucán continuo con su intento.

"Bien Blu, ahora solo concéntrate en lo que sientes al vernos...coge aire...y suéltalo"-pidió el tucán mientras Blu repetía obedientemente.

Al exhalar el aire de sus pulmones, por la cabeza de Blu comenzaron a fluir los recuerdos. No de forma brusca como las otras veces, si no como un río que fluye por una suave colina, conectando los recuerdos que habían sido olvidados en el fuerte impacto con el agua salada.

La llegada a Río, Nico y Pedro, la clínica, los contrabandistas, la cadena, Rafael y sus clases de vuelo, el Club, su primera pelea, el carnaval...pero en al final de esa cadena seguía faltando alguien...aunque el guacamayo sabía que solo un ave podría estar a ese otro lado, los sentimientos y vivencias relacionadas con ella seguían siendo un misterio.

Aun así, el guacamayo solo pudo abrír los ojos para reconocer a las aves que tenía delante. Al darse cuenta sonrió y las abrazó.

"Por lo que veo mi método ha funcionado..."-dijo Rafael entre risas de alegría.

"Si, al menos la gran parte..."-dijo Blu rompiendo el abrazo.

"¿La gran parte""-preguntó Esperanza confundida.

"No consigo recordar a Perla..."-dijo el guacamayo- "...es decir se que tiene que ser lo que me falta pero aun así"

"Bueno compañero, no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos a recordarla"-dijo Rafal poniéndole una mano en el hombro mientras sonreía.

Blu pudo ver como las aves que lo rodeaban sonreían dándoles su apoyo. En su interior, su subconsciente también sonreía dispuesto a darle toda la ayuda que le fuera posible...al menos dentro de unos límites.

"Oh que bonito momento...creo que voy a vomitar..."- una voz retumbó en antiguo club- "Lamento mucho la interrupción pero he visto mi calendario...¿Sabéis que día es hoy?"- las aves miraban alteradas a su alrededor pero no lograban ver a quien hablaba.- "¿No lo sabéis?...yo os lo diré...resulta que hoy...ES SAN VENGANZA!"- desde uno de los montones de escombros apareció la fuente de la voz.

¡¿TU?!- preguntaron Blu, Rafael, Nico y Pedro.

* * *

En un estudio ya conocido por todos y sumido en la oscuridad, el público espera impaciente a que empiece el espectáculo...Cuando los últimos rezagados y los incontinentes han tomado ya sus asientos el show puede comenzar. Una voz en off lenta y pausada se empezó a oír en la silenciosa y expectante sala...

"Señoras y señores, sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo show de "Cambio de corazón"...Denle un fuerte aplauso y una cálida bienvenida a nuestro presentador...¡ !...

Mr. FF salió de uno de los laterales del plató mientras un potente foco lo iluminaba, mientras que, tan elegante y animado como siempre, comenzaba con su trabajo.

** :- **"Hola y bienvenido queridísimo público aun nuevo show de "Cambio de corazón"-El publico continua aplaudiendo hasta que hace una seña para que se calmen- "Bien sin mas dilación démosle la bienvenida a las dos personas sin las cuales no estaríamos aquí...KevinBlu..."- el joven coautor toma su habitual asiento saludando y sonriendo.-"...y Trisque-o-Galego"- éste hace lo mismo que el primero sentándose en su respectiva butaca.-

** : "**En fin creo que esta entrevista será mas corta de lo habitual...pero puedo deciros una cosa...como sois tan hijo de p- Por que nos dejáis con semejante intriga final ahora no puedo esperar a..."-en este momento ambos autores le dedican una mirada de "has dado en el clavo"- "oooohhhh...ya entiendo...que listos ¬¬"

Ambos autores rieron de buena gana ante la mirada escéptica de su presentador...pero había llegado el momento de ponerse serios...

** : **"Lamento temer que remover lo que a esta alturas ya son arenas de otro tiempo pero... podríais decirme que opináis de la bomba que ha arrasado nuestra comunidad?"

**ToG: "**Como bien has dicho ya son arenas del pasado así que seré breve... Se ha demostrado que los que trabajamos en esta comunidad (Al menos con los que he hablado de esto y supongo que el resto igual) no somos tontos ni nos dejamos influenciar por opiniones ajenas. Así que tengo la firme opinión de que todo volverá a ser como antaño. Si bien es cierto que algunas estrellas se van otras nacen y otras continúan en el firmamento brillando mas día a día. Somos una gran comunidad y no permitiremos que nuestra luz se ensucie...Creo que he extendido demasiado la metáfora...buen es igual creo que se ha entendido.

** : **"Si se ha entendido, no te preocupes ….Y tu Kevin que opinas?"-en este momento se descubre que KB es solo un holograma mal creado.- "Pero que coj..."

**ToG: "**Ups...culpa mía...veras cuando escribí esto no pude contactar con mi compadre así que no va a estar muy hablador"

** : **"Entiedo... en fin...algo que añadir?"

**ToG: **"Pues si...bueno, a partir de ahora pasaré a llamarme solo "Trisque" ya que es así como firmo mis dibujos...ademas es mas corto de escribir...Y otra cosa con motivo de mi 19 año de existencia, el mes que viene cabe la posibilidad de que publique un capítulo de prueba de un 3er fic que poco o nada tendrá que ver con los anteriores a ver que os parece..."-

**KB holográfico: "**Pues vaya regalo...yo pefiero un ferrari..."

**ToG: "**Tu calla holograma!...Ya para terminar manto un saludo con todo mi apoyo a Darkkazoo y un feliz retiro a Zir Agron (si decides volver aquí estaremos) y no voy a decir a nada a ese otro sujeto por que de mi noca solo saldrían improperios que no creo que sea de buena educación mencionar. Ademas, pido a mis compañeros que no gasten su tiempo en dichos improperios pues se le esta dando una atención que no se merece"

** : "**Gracias por este comunicado...Demosle un aplauso a nuestros autores...Trisque-o-galego y KevinBlu...-(aplausos)- "En cuanto a mi os veré en el próximo capítulo de "Cambio de corazón" ... Hasta pronto queridisimo público".- (aplausos aplausos aplausos)

-**-Para ruegos, preguntas,sugerencias y amenazas varias pongan review o envien un PM a Trisque-o-Galego o KevinBlu.- **


	10. Chapter 9: San Venganza II: Full Contact

**Capítulo 9: San Venganza II**

**"Full Contact"**

**En capitulos anteriores de "Cambio de Corazón": **_"Oh que bonito momento...creo que voy a vomitar..."- una voz retumbó en antiguo club- "Lamento mucho la interrupción pero he visto mi calendario...¿Sabéis que día es hoy?"- las aves miraban alteradas a su alrededor pero no lograban ver a quien hablaba.- "¿No lo sabéis?...yo os lo diré...resulta que hoy...ES SAN VENGANZA!"- desde uno de los montones de escombros apareció la fuente de la voz._

_¡¿TU?!- preguntaron Blu, Rafael, Nico y Pedro._

* * *

"Oye... ¿Se puede saber a donde vamos?"- preguntó Perla al guacamayo que volaba apenas unos metros por delante de ella.

Ella y Alex habían salido volando en busca de el hermano de éste último para poder reencontrarse y de paso ayudarlo a recordar.

"Pues lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea, soy nuevo en la ciudad"- dijo el guacamayo mientras reía de forma estúpida.

Perla paró en seco y lo miro con una expresión de "Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿verdad?"

"Éste no es mas tonto porque no entrena en Domingo"- comentó SP poniendo su ala en la cara...o eso haría si las tuviera.

"Eres digno hermano de Blu"- Dijo Perla en un tono que denotaba su incredulidad.

"Oooohhh...¿Acaso usted tiene un plan señorita?"-contestó Alex con tono sarcástico.

Lo cierto es que ahí, Alex la había pillado. No tenía ni la mas remota idea de que hacer para encontrar a Blu y mucho menos que hacer para devolverle la memoria...

"Creo que lo mejor sería encontrar ayuda...no crees compañera?"-le dijo su subconsciente desde su interior.

"Si, tal vez tengas razón..."- le contestó la guacamaya.- "Mmmm lo primero que necesitamos es encontrar a tu hermano y dudo que podamos hacerlo solos"- dijo Perla hacia a Alex.

"Ya claro y quien puede echarnos una mano?... yo no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad"-comentó el guacamayo.

"Creo que conozco a las tres aves perfectas..."- dijo Perla pensando en sus tres amigos.- "...Y creo que se exactamente donde encontrarlos...sígueme"-ordenó mientras echaba a volar como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el mercado de fruta.

En apenas unos minutos de vuelo la pareja de guacamayos llego a la zona donde se celebraba cada semana el mercado de fruta. Continuaron a una altura preventiva para evitar el contacto con los humanos. Al llegar al descampado donde antaño se levantaba el club de samba la visión que aportaba el lugar no era precisamente agradable. Ambos guacamayos se quedaron en un leve estado de shock.

"Por el amos de dios...esto parece la maldita II Guerra Mundial."- Comentó Alex impactado.

"Que narices está pasando aquí?"-Se preguntó Perla al ver la batalla que se libraba bajo sus patas.

* * *

_**Unos momentos antes... **_

"¡¿TU?!"- preguntaron Blu, Rafael, Nico y Pedro.

Ante ellos la figura de Mauro se erguía de entre los escombros con una sonrisa de locura y una pose de superioridad.

"En efecto mis poco queridos amigos... vais a pagar por la humillación que me hicisteis pasar la vez anterior"- dijo el tití con tono que denotaba su rencor.

"Eso es lo que te pasa por aliarte con contrabandistas de aves"- dijo Nico

"Te llevaste tu merecido "micro King-Kong""- completó Pedro con su aire de raper y su tono musical.

"Se puede saber que narices pasa? Quien es este?"-Preguntó Esperanza cansada de no estar enterándose de nada.

"Verás... hace unos días, cuando conocimos a Blu y Perla, los traje hasta aquí para que se relajaran un poco y de paso pudieran conocerse algo mas..."-empezó a contar Rafael- "...y justo cuando estaban teniendo un buen momento, éstos atacaron el club para llevarse los con los contrabandistas.

"Lo cierto es que se llevaron una buena paliza... pero a costa de que el club esté en este estado"- terminó Blu un tanto incomodo por no recordar bien ese "buen momento".

"Por eso he venido a arreglar ese error y de paso haceros comer cada una de vuestras palabras"- Amenazó Mauro sin perder su siniestra sonrisa.

"Ya claro, ¿tu y que ejercito?"- dijo Pedro burlándose de él.

"Hahahahaha"-rio Mauro- "Éste"-dijo chasqueando los dedos.

En ese momento cientos de monos salieron de la nada, muchos de ellos apuntando a las aves con lo que parecían tirachinas cargados con piedras y clavos.

"Rendios y tal vez os deje morir sin sufrir demas..."- comenzó a decir Mauro

Mientras Mauro pronunciaba sus palabras, Blu dio un pisotón a un cristal que tenía bajo sus pies haciendo que se levantara del suelo para darle una patada. El afilado trozo de cristal salio volando a toda velocidad hacia el mono cortándole parte de la oreja haciéndolo sangrar.

"Bastardo!"- gritó enfurecido Mauro perdiendo definitivamente la sonrisa.- "Pagarás por esto...ATACAD"-

La horda de primates a las ordenes de Mauro comenzó a disparar los clavos y piedras que tenían cargados en sus tirachinas. Por suerte las aves tuvieron los reflejos y la velocidad suficientes como para guarecerse detrás de una de las planchas metálicas que en su momento habían servido de puertas.

"Bien chicos, somos pocos...pero podemos ganar"-dijo Blu con mucha seguridad en si mismo. Lo cierto es que había jugado a suficientes juegos de estrategia en su vida como para poder aprovechar las virtudes de sus compañeros.

"Suenas como si tuvieras un plan..."-dijo Esperanza.

"Por supuesto que lo tengo"-dijo el guacamayo muy seguro de si mismo y de la victoria.- "Somos aves y podemos volar...aprovecharemos esa ventaja...Nico y Pedro"- dijo dirigiéndose al dúo dinámico con tono de general- "Vosotros os encargareis de esos tirachinas con las uvas que hay tiradas por ahí, como hicisteis la otra vez..."

"SI SEÑOR"-contestaron las dos aves mientras hacían el típico saludo militar.

"Rafa"-llamó el guacamayo- "Tu les cubrirás..."

"Lo que tu digas chico pero creo que esto es un suicidio"-dijo Rafael algo desanimado.

"Tranquilo, confía en mi...Esperanza, es evidente que te defiendes mas que de sobra pero... ¿Crees que podrás con esos dos mandriles que escoltan a Mauro?"-preguntó Blu.

"Mandriles...¿Qué mandriles?"-preguntó la guacamaya. Pues no había visto a ese tipo de primates en la horda.

Blu le pasó uno de los trozos de espejo que había sido hecho añicos durante la andanada de clavos y piedras. Esperanza lo usó para ver lo que ocurría fuera de la placa sin perder la cabeza en el proceso.

Efectivamente, durante el ataque de los tiradores, dos mandriles habían aparecido a los lados de Mauro con el fin de protegerlo.

"¿Acaso estás loco?"- preguntó Esperanza con evidentes signos de enfado ante semejante misión suicida. Ante esta pregunta, Blu juntó un poco las plumas de una de sus alas mientras sonreía un poco.- "Ya claro..."un poco" cómo no...¿Cómo piensas que voy a hacer eso?"-preguntó la guacamaya.

"Verás, los mandriles son muy irascibles, cualquier insulto que les digas hará que vayan a por ti a pesar de lo que les haya ordenado..."-aquí Blu se dio cuenta de como hacer que la guacamaya hiciera lo que le pedía.- "Espera...¿Estás diciendo que no puedes hacerlo?"- preguntó el guacamayo con toda la intención de provocar a Esperanza...y surtiendo efecto.

"¿Perdona?- dijo la guacamaya indignada.- "Te apuesto lo que quieras a que tumbo a esos bichos antes de que tu llegues a tocar a tocar a su jefe"-retó al guacamayo antes de pensar siquiera en lo que decía.

"Ja,ja,ja..Hecho"-contestó Blu entre risas.

La guacamaya se preguntaba de que narices ese extraño individuo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"Vale, lo reconozco...me apetece zurrar a esos bichos"- dijo Esperanza mientras se reía y apretaba las alas como si fueran puños intimidando a las otras aves.

"Oye pájaro ¿Se puede saber que conseguiremos con ésto?"- preguntó Pedro.

"Verás...todos sabemos lo peligrosa que es una anaconda"-comenzó a explicar el guacamayo.- "...pero si consigues cortarle la cabeza, el cuerpo se contorsiona hasta que deja de moverse...pues lo mismo ocurre con un ejercito, si les quitas a su general, no sabrán que hacer y sera mas fácil hacer que huyan...o acabar con ellos."- terminó su explicación.

"Debo reconocerlo chico...no me esperaba una estrategia tan astuta de tu parte"-dijo Rafael a modo de felicitación haciendo que Blu se sonrojara y riera tontamente.

"Bien, atacaremos en cuanto se paren a recargar"-ordenó Blu a modo de comandante.

Esa oportunidad no tardo demasiado pues, al ser tirachinas, debían recargar tras cada disparo.

En una de esas cargas una chapa derribó a uno de los "artilleros" dejando al resto impactados pues no pensaban que se atreverían a contraatacar. La chapa volvió de nuevo para llevarse a otros dos monos por delante y volviendo al ala de su tirador.

Nico salió de detrás de la chapa para volar hacia las lineas de artilleros. Aunque tardaron lo suyo, los monos reaccionaron y dos tirachinas opuestos apuntaron hacia el canario. Lo cierto es que no eran muy inteligentes, pues dispararon los dos a la vez. Como si de un paso de baile se tratase, Nico, esquivó ambos proyectiles haciendo que se derribaran uno al otro.

Nico derribó a otros cinco monos mas antes de ser acorralado por otros tres. Los primates reían maliciosamente mientras empuñaban una especie de cuchillos artesanales que tenían toda la pinta de poder cortar la carne y separarla del hueso con facilidad.

Para sorpresa de los otros dos primates, uno de sus congéneres fue derribado en ese momento por lo que debió haber sido una fruta podrida. Nico miró sonriente a los monos para darles una despedida con su ala antes de que fueran derribados.

"No pienso dejar que te lleves tu toda la gloria hermano"- dijo Pedro mientras seguía dando patadas a mas fruta derribando con cada pieza a uno de los monos.

"Oh tranquilo "maese" Pedro... yo jamas osaría arrebatale su gloria"- dijo el canario mientras le hacía una reverencia a su amigo entre risas. Al levantarse pudo ver que uno de los monos iba a derribar a Pedro, así que le golpeó con su sombrero dejándolo inconsciente.

"Siempre a tiempo como siempre hermano"-dijo Pedro al ver al mono caer desplomado.

Con la eficiencia de una máquina bien engrasada, nuestro "Duo Dinamico" golpes y porrazos a diestro y siniestro entre las filas de los tities. Mientras tanto, al otro lado del campo de batalla, el enfado de Mauro aumentaba cada vez mientras mientras el ejercito que tanto le había costado reunir estaba siendo ridiculizado y mermado por ese par de aves del mundo del espectáculo.

Tras las placas donde todavía estaban Rafael, Esperanza y Blu, este último estaba explicando a los otros dos mas detalladamente su plan...

"Tarde o temprano, Mauro se enfocará unicamente en librarse de Nico y Pedro...Ahí es donde tu y yo..."-dijo Blu a Esperanza.- "...atacaremos"

Finalmente la paciencia de Mauro llegó a su fin. El tití gritó con todas sus fuerzas hacia su infantería ordenándoles que no dejaran un hueso sin quebrar de esos cantantes de pacotilla. Como salidos de la nada una tropa entera de primates comenzó a correr hacía nuestro dúo favorito. Muchos de ellos iban armados hechos a partir de una placa metálica o diferentes armas hechas de palos y piedras.

Como Blu había predicho, Mauro centró toda su atención en Nico y Pedro olvidándose completamente de ellos. Cuando la tropa estaba a punto de alcanzar al "Dúo Dinámico", Blu y Esperanza salieron volando cual relámpagos hacia Mauro casi rozando las cabezas de los "soldados" haciendo que se pararan en seco preguntándose que narices había sido eso. Rafael aprovechó la distracción para llevarse a unos cuantos monos por delante. El tucán voló hacia Nico y Pedro, los cuales a estas alturas ya estaban un poco saturados. El trío de aves continuó derrotando enemigos mientras los dos guacamayos azules volaban hacia sus diferentes objetivos. Esperanza tubo que adelantarse un poco a Blu para poder quitar de en medio a esos dos molestos guardaespaldas para dejarle el vuelo libre al guacamayo. Con un par de batidas de ala, la guacamaya se adelantó un par de metros sobre Blu. Mientras volaba se preguntaba como iba a hacer para que ese par de mastodontes la siguieran. Tuvo la suerte de ver un par de mangos podridos un poco mas adelante, no es que le hiciera mucha gracia la idea de coger fruta podrida pero la situación la obligó.

Cuándo pasó por encima de los mangos, los agarró por el tallo. Justo a una distancia suficiente y precavida de los mandriles, cambió de dirección el impulso de las alas y soltó ambas frutas consiguiendo un efecto catapulta. Los podridos proyectiles impactaron directamente en las caras de los guardaespaldas. Ambos mandriles se pusieron rojos de rabia, la cuál aumentó cuando Esperanza comenzó a burlarse de ellos. Llegó un punto en el que ya no lo soportaron mas y ambos primates salieron corriendo a por la guacamaya ignorando las furiosas ordenes de su jefe. Mauro estaba tan enfadado y ocupado gritándole a sus guardaespaldas que no se dio cuenta de que Blu se le acercaba a toda velocidad. El guacamayo lo embistió haciendo que ambos cayeran al otro lado del montón de escombros alejándose del resto de aves y monos.

Mientras tanto con Perla y Alex, la guacamaya pudo ver entre el polvo levantado por la pelea, como Rafael noqueaba a un par de monos chocando sus cabezas.

"¡Puedo ver a Rafael!"-gritó la guacamaya. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se lanzó hacia donde estaba su amigo.

"¡Perla espera!"-gritó Alex. Sin embargo, la guacamaya no le hizo caso. El guacamayo ya sabía por su experiencia militar que hay que observar el campo de batalla antes de meterse de lleno en él. Pudo ver que además del foco de Perla, había otro un poco mas alejado. Al ver que la guacamaya se defendía perfectamente, decidió volar hacia el otro lado a ver si podía ayudar en algo.

Rafael acababa de dejar ciego de un ojo a uno de los monos cuando Perla aterrizó a su lado dando un par de patadas a los primates que intentaban acorralarlos.

"¡Perla!¿Qué tal?¿Qué haces por aquí?"- preguntó Rafael tranquilamente, como si estuviera en una rama cualquiera tomando algo.

"Pues nada...pasaba por el barrio, te vi y me dije "vamos a saludar a mi buen amigo que hace tiempo que no nos vemos"...Y tu, ¿Cómo estas?"- preguntó Perla mientras le seguía la broma al tucán.

"Bien...Aquí charlando con mis nuevos amigos"-dijo Rafael mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en la cara a otro de los monos.

"Ya veo ya...Oye, no habrás...¡Abajo!"- gritó la guacamaya. El tucán se agachó haciendo que el primate que se había lanzado por la espalda lo pasara de largo y recibiera una patada de Perla.

"En estos tiempos ya no hay educación...estás hablando tranquilamente y te interrumpen sin ninguna diplomacia.."-dijo Rafael con indignación.

"Y que lo digas...como te decía, ¿No habrás visto a Blu por casualidad?...Es que no te lo vas a creer pero está vivo y he encontrado a su hermano y..."- explicó la guacamaya cuando una piedra lanzada por Nico pasó muy cerca de ella derribando a un mono que tenía detrás.-"Gracias"-le gritó a Nico. El canario le respondió con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

"¿Blu?...Si, hasta hace nada estaba aquí, fue a por Mauro. Llegó con una guacamaya azul diciendo que había perdido la memoria pero que había conseguido recordar una parte gracias a ella"

"Una guacamaya azul..."-se dijo Perla a si misma con preocupación sabiendo que, con un Blu desmemoriado, podía pasar cualquier cosa.

"¿Deberás crees que este es un buen momento para pensar en eso?...¡Estás en una maldita batalla campal...por el amor de dios!¡Céntrate!-le gritó su subconsciente obligando a la guacamaya a serenarse.

Mientras tanto la guacamaya en cuestión, Esperanza, se encontraba en una situación un tanto peliaguda. Se las había arreglado para alejar a los mandriles de Mauro para que Blu se encargara de él. El problema ahora es que, aunque estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que ningún otro primate interfiriera, tampoco iba a recibir ayuda de sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ahora esa ayuda no le vendría nada mal, pues los mandriles la habían conseguido arrinconarla en un lugar donde le era imposible salir volando.

Uno de los mandriles comenzó a acercársele peligrosamente. Con el fin de defenderse, Esperanza lanzó una serie de fuertes y rápidos zarpazos que increíblemente el mandril logró esquivar. Tras esquivar los golpes de la guacamya, el primate logró colocarse detrás de ella y agarrarla fuertemente de las alas.

"Hermano, ¿Qué podríamos hacer con este pajarito insolente?- preguntó el mandril con una sonrisa malévola.

"Mmmm...déjame pensar..."-dijo el otro quitándose los últimos restos de fruta de la cabeza.- "¿Por qué no le quitamos las plumas una a una hasta que suplique clemencia?"-sugirió con otra sonrisa perversa.

"No penséis que voy a dejaros hacer lo que queráis bastardos hijos de..."- amenazó Esperanza.

Los primates se echaron a reír ante las amenazas de la guacamaya. El que tenía las manos libres sacó una especie de cuchillo artesanal como el que llevaban el resto de tropas de Mauro y lo acercó al pico de la guacamaya. Ésta comenzó a sudar.

"Tienes una lengua muy sucia...creo que debería hacértela tragar..."- dijo el mandril mientras apretaba mas el cuchillo. La guacamaya cerró los ojos esperando su final...pero ese final nunca llegó.

Alex lanzó una piedra directamente a la cabeza del primate armado haciendo que éste comenzara a sangrar bastante por la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Dos contra una ¿eh?...No me parece muy justo que digamos"- dijo el guacamayo mientras aterrizaba.

"Puto pajarraco de tres al cuarto..."-insultó el mandril mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Aprovechando la distracción, Esperanza le atizó una soberana patada en la ingle al mandril que la tenía atrapada haciendo que la soltara y se retorciera de dolor en el suelo, maldiciéndola de todas las formas que conocía.

"Ufff...buen golpe..."-dijo Alex con algo de empatía hacia el primate.

"Gracias... pero podía habérmelas apañado sola"-dijo la guacamaya en un alarde de orgullo mientras el mandril sangrante iba a ayudar a su hermano.

"No tengo ni la mas mínima duda...Sin embargo, ¿Te importa si te acompaño en esta pelea?"-preguntó educadamente el guacamayo exhibiendo una sonrisa al mas puro estilo de Casanova.

"Bueno si te hace ilusión..."-contestó la guacamaya dándose la vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo y de paso encarar a los primates.

* * *

El público se sienta , las cámaras se encienden al igual que los focos y el telón se abre.

MrFF: "Hola y bienvenidos a ese nuevo show de "Cambio de Corazón"... Como todas las noches desde que empezamos, yo seré vuestro anfitrión MrFF"- el presentador iba trajeado y sonreía como siempre.- "En el show de hoy disfrutaremos de la compañía de Trisque...Sin embargo la redacción no ha podido contactar con su compañero KevinBlu..."- en el público comenzaron a oírse murmullos de desacuerdo pero MrFF se apuró a acallarlos. "...pero como compensación tranquilo queridísimo público, en compensación, esta noche también tendremos a un invitado especial que no revelaremos hasta dentro de un rato...Mientras se entretienen especulando sobre quien podrá ser, démosle una calurosa bienvenida al coautor...¡Trisque!"- el público empezó a aplaudir y no paró hasta que se sentó.

**T:** "Gracias por la bienvenida"

**MrFF: **"Gracias a ti por venir...aunque estés un poco solo"

**T: **"Si bueno, es lo que hay, no conseguí contactar con Kevin"

MrFF: "Bueno, seguro que está ocupado...Por cierto, ha descubierto gracias a sus...eh... "especialistas informáticos" que eres uno de los mas mayores si no el mayor de los escritores de la Comunidad Rio en español...¿Cómo le hace sentir eso "awelito"?-preguntó en tono inquisitivo.T: "Viejo...muy viejo...Por cierto si mis nietecitos están leyendo esto, mas les vale no cometer muchas faltas de ortografía o si no...Diccionariazo al canto."-aquí el escritor reflexionó sobre las palabras del escritor.- "Un momento...¿Habéis hackeado mi Facebook?

**MrFF:** "Ehhhhhh... esto...yo...eh...¿Comó es que esta pelea está durando tanto?"-preguntó refiriéndose al capítulo y cambiando de tema.

**T: **"Pues lo cierto es que en un principio no iba a ser tan larga..."- comenzó a contestar intentando ignorar la invasión de intimidad de la que había sido la victima.- "...pero pensé que era necesario algo de acción que le diera un poco mas de "rating M"...Seguramente pensarás que que solo se han visto peleas "limpias", es decir sin sangre ni gore...bien, eso cambiará en el próximo capítulo, donde usaré una escena de uno de mis animes favoritos...A ver si adivináis cual es."-terminó dirigiéndose al público.

**MrFF: **"Estoy deseando leerlo...bien, hemos llegado..."- el teléfono de la mesa del presentador comenzó a sonar. Éste lo cogió pensando que solo interrumpirían el programa para algo importante.- "Señoras y señores...hemos recibido la notícia de que el señor KevinBlu ha llegado a los estudios y parece que viene con prisa pues ya está a la puerta del..."

KB: "Ya estoy aquí... ufff siento llegar tarde"-dijo abriendo la puerta del plató e interrumpiendo al presentador.MrFF: "Bueno...Bienvenido toma asiento por favor"- el coautor se sentó agradecido en la cómoda butaca.T: "¿Se puede saber donde narices estabas? Te he mandado un montón de mensajes.

**KB: **"Ufff...si yo te contara...mi ordenador a decidido morirse en el mejor momento...he perdido todos los documentos incluidos todos los fics que tenía dentro y que aun no había publicado"-dijo apenado. Entre el público se oyeron llantos y de mas lamentos.- "Pero no os preocupeis solo estaré ausente por un tiempo.

**T: **"Esto si es un contratiempo de los gordos...MrFF...¿Te importaría que nos retiráramos un momento mientras tu entrevista al invitado especial? Tenemos que discutir unos asuntos.-dijo serio el co-autor.

**MrFF:** "Si claro no hay problema...Bueno, pues pues como iba diciendo..."- comenzó a decir mientras los dos autores se marchaban.- "...a llegado a la parte donde presenta,os a nuestro invitado especial así que allá vamos...Bien, este autor ha tenido ciertos "roces" en el pasado con nuestros escritores pero lo pasado es pasado y ahora son amigos y compañeros en la Comunidad...denle un fuerte aplauso a...¡Bio-Impacto!- El joven autor se acercó saludando entre aplausos hasta sentarse al lado del presentador.- Buenas noches Bio es un placer tenerte aquí...siento que nuestros autores no estén aquí..."

**BI: **"Gracias también es un placer estar aquí...y no te preocupes me los acabo de cruzar y ya me han explicado lo que pasaba.

**MrFF: "**Bueno me alegro...Empezamos con la entrevista: ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo?

BI: "Si...la verdad es que me gusto este capítulo...lo encontré bastante genial, la verdad que me dejo metido y ya quiero ver que sucede luego. En especial con los nuevos personajes.**MrFF: **"¿Qué te está pareciendo el fic?

**BI: **"En cuanto al fic en general también me gusta, en especial los nuevos personajes...Mi personaje favorito es Lúa. No por ser la villana si no por esforzarse en conseguir el amor de Blu. Eso se llama luchar por lo que quieres o por tus sueños ¿No crees?"**MrFF: **"Yo no estoy de acuerdo...hay otras formas de conseguir lo que quieres pero bueno...continuemos... ¿Tienes algún ruego,sugerencia o amenaza para nuestros autores?"

**BI: **"Por supuesto...Querría darles un mensaje a los lectores: aguantad chicos, que Trisque y Kevin nos prometen en su historia muchas sorpresas...y cuidado que todo puede pasar...Sin duda este es un gran fic. ¡Ah! y no dejen de leer. Aparte querría felicitarlos por el talento que tienen Trisque y Kevin...yo creo que al igual que a mi, a muchos autores y lectores nos habéis alegrado el día."**KB: **" Gracias por tu palabras Bio"-dijo el coautor con su compañero al lado.-"Pero te vamos a robar el protagonismo un momento...Lo que ha ocurrido es que mi ordenador ha dejado este mundo llevándose a todos mis fics y documentos importantes con él"-entre el publico se oyeron llantos y algunos "NOOOOOOOOOOOO"- "Pero tranquilos solo estaré fuera de combate un tiempo pero volveré no os preocupéis,

**T:** "Por esa razón hemos decidido suspender momentáneamente este fic para que no estáis preocupándoos por se actualizamos o no"-Tanto público como presentador habían llegado a un estado de depresión total.- "Sin embargo quiero anunciar oficialmente que en Abril empezare un nuevo fic del que pronto colgaré la portada (hecha por mi) en la página de facebook de la Comunidad...así no te quedarás sin trabajo."-terminó el coautor mirando a MrFF.

**MrFF: "**Es un alivio...en fin, con esta noticia de impacto nos despedimos...denle un aplauso a nuestro invitado de hoy...Bio-impacto"-aplausos- "Y a nuestros dos autores Trisque y KevinBlu"-mas aplausos- "Yo soy MrFF y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de "Cambio de corazón" o otro fic de Trisque...Muchas Gracias"-Muchos mas aplausos-

**-Para ruegos, preguntas,sugerencias y amenazas varias pongan review o envien un PM a Trisque-o-Galego o KevinBlu.- **

**-No os olvidéis de dar click en "Me Gusta" en la página de facebook de la Comunidad Rio en español donde podréis contactar con vuestros autores favoritos-**


End file.
